Amar por siempre en silencio
by dark-princess696
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - La guerra ha terminado y las cosas han cambiado, también lo ha hecho Harry. La batalla lo desgasto y el misterioso adolescente de pelo negro esta para la batalla de su vida… ganando a Draco… ¡Completo!
1. Despues

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

* * *

**.**

**Love forever silent**

(Amar por siempre en silencio)

.

**Resumen: **La guerra ha terminado y las cosas han cambiado, también lo ha hecho Harry. La batalla lo desgasto y el misterioso adolescente de pelo negro esta para la batalla de su vida… ganando a Draco…

.

.

**Capitulo uno: después**

_Habían pasado años de realización, 16 años para ser exactos, y este era el momento. Era lo que había estado entrenando, preparándose, el miedo. Todo se redujo en ese momento, esa noche…_

"_Esto se termina aquí… ¡Esta noche Voldemort!" Ojos verdes brillaron con fuerza, como la espada brillo peligrosamente, "¡No mas correr, sin mas esta noche encontraras el fin!"_

_Los dos titanes se enfrentaron por última vez. "Maldita sea…" una voz siseo momento antes de el mundo estallo…_

-#-#-#-#-

El sol entraba por las cortinas en la figura dormida en la cama. Cabello rubio pálido colgaba en la delicada cara. El observador ladeo ligeramente la cabeza cuando las pestañas de color del sol se abrieron, revelando suaves ojos grises. La barbilla apoyada en la cama mirando, sonriendo torcidamente, feliz. Ojos grises parpadearon lentamente antes de una sonrisa fácil erro a través de sus características suaves. "Mañana Harry, ¿Cómo estas?"

Sin dejar de sonreír Harry subió a la cama estirándose al lado del adolescente más pequeño. Una mano con grandes cicatrices acaricio feliz el pelo rubio. Draco sonrió, esta era su rutina diaria. Sin dejar de sonreír Harry puso los dedos agitándose rápidamente antes que él, los ojos grises se redujeron, "Por supuesto voy a estar en un minuto." Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír un poco. Su sonrisa se mantuvo, quien habría pensado que vivir con Harry Potter, su enemigo jurado le haría tan feliz.

Poco a poco la sonrisa se desvaneció, pero todos ellos necesitan la felicidad ahora. La guerra con Voldemort había terminado casi hace cuatro meses y todavía recogían los pedazos. Familia perdida, amigos y seres queridos. Draco había perdido a su familia, aunque no había pensado realmente fuera malo. Eran de la gente mala en lo que a él respecta. Se había unido al lado de la luz bastante rápido una vez que finalmente se había dado cuenta hasta donde llego. Al hacerlo, se volvió muy cercano de Harry.

Harry… el hombre era un enigma. Y Harry era un hombre en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Que había sufrido más por el bien del mundo mágico, entonces cualquier mortal tenía razón también. Sin embargo, lo hizo sin quejarse, sosteniendo la carga que había sido lanzado sobre él. Fue el año pasado… su sexto año en que había cambiado tanto. Se entrego en los estudios, solo permitió quidditch. Había tomado clases extra, y paso sorprendentemente todos los cursos requeridos para Hogwarts. Él estaba técnicamente graduado ya. La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro pálido.

Sentado fuera de la cama estaba un Draco drogado, Harry había insistido que Draco se quedara con él en Grimmauld Place después de la guerra, la propia mansión de Draco había sido quemada. Así que estaba feliz de estar con Harry… su amor secreto. Un rubor apareció en su rostro, "Déjate de eso Draco es tu amigo… no te puede gustar de esa manera." Enojado saco su ropa, no lo podía evitar… le encantaba lo fuerte, guapo, callado… "¡Urg!" Termino de vestirse se dirigió escaleras abajo, donde su compañero de piso ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

Delicioso olor floraba por toda la casa, "Huele bien Harry," tomando asiento espero pacientemente. Por regla tacita Draco no le permitía cocinar, después de que casi quemo la casa que había sido el final de sus intentos de cocinar. Pasando los dedos, Harry sacudió una vez mas en rápida sucesión, "Por supuesto me encantan las tortitas," contesto Draco.

Volviéndose a la estufa que revolvía con facilidad la mezcla pastosa. Draco admiraba la vista, alto y fuerte de Harry se había convertido el año pasado. Draco era alto y flaco, por estimación, pero Harry era más alto y más musculoso, tenia que ser todas esas cosas de artes marciales que hizo. Harry había dicho que él necesitaba tener su cuerpo y magia en sintonía con el fin de derrotar a Voldemort… y tenía razón. Había vivido un infierno.

Frunciendo el ceño Draco vio como Harry se volvió… aquí estaba la secuela. Cabello negro caía de bruces en la cara fuertemente bronceada, el cabello, aunque un aspecto muy fresco ocultando su cicatriz. Harry había dicho una vez a Draco que había estado avergonzado por la cicatriz con nada más que ganas de ocultarla, sin embargo ahora no había más que ocultarla.

Lo que había sucedido esa noche a Harry, no lo sabría nunca. Lo único que sabían es lo que sucedió después.

-#-#-#-#-

_Cansado, y sucio Draco, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus, y el resto de la Orden esperaba en silencio en la sala de espera del hospital. Todos preocupados, pero ninguno tanto como el pálido rubio entonces._

_Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas apareció el medi-mago, todos los presentes en la sala de espera se reunieron alrededor del robusto mago con túnicas blancas. "¿Y bien?" La tez pálida de Ron se vía fantasmal, "Bueno… él estará bien, pero…" el mago mayor se iba apagando infinitamente triste. "Ha perdido el uso de su ojo izquierdo, su tímpano izquierdo se ha roto dejándolo sordo de ese lado. Hay cientos de cortes y magulladuras… lo peor es una larga herida en el cuello de oreja a oreja… no creo… no creo que él sea capaz de hablar de nuevo." Mirando a su alrededor, las caras desgarradas en torno al medico, suspiro, "Él salvo a todos nosotros… y sacrifico tanto…" En cuanto salió el medi-mago hizo una pausa, "Se puede ir a casa en un par de días…"_

_Nadie dijo una palabra cuando la figura se retiro, solo lágrimas silenciosas por el héroe caído._

-#-#-#-#-

Había sido la noche de los fieles, cuando la vida de todo el mundo había cambiado. Desde allí, había sido difícil para todos ellos, ninguno de ellos como Harry había sufrido tanto física como mentalmente. Aprender el lenguaje de signos había sido difícil de aprender, Draco podía leer mejor que hacer signos, pero Harry era fluido. Nada parecía a cada fase, así de tranquilo y relajado.

Draco pensó en el tiempo de los abetos que había visto la cara de Harry, sin vendas. Su ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz de su frente a través de sus ojos que terminaba justo por debajo de la mandíbula. El ojo izquierdo era ahora un inútil orbe lechoso que fulminaba con la mirada perdida al mundo, dejando al descubierto solo los rastros débiles esmeralda que había sido una vez.

Eso no es donde acabo, sin embargo, perdido en sus pensamientos los ojos de Draco se posaron en las tres pequeñas cicatrices paralelas una a la otra en sus labios. Las líneas blancas estirándose con cada movimiento de los hermosos labios. Echando un vistazo Draco contemplo la cicatriz que le hizo el loco… el que Harry solo le mostraba a él. La línea de trenzado blanco que corría por el cuello de oreja a oreja. Creía que los profesionales habían mellado sus cuerdas vocales, por lo que el gran y famoso Harry Potter había perdido su poder de expresión.

Una mano moreno paso ante sus ojos, un solo ojo esmeralda miro a Draco interrogante, el rubio sintió una sensación de impotencia, rabia… cientos de cicatrices lo adornaban… él las había visto. Tanto dolor… formación, batallas, guerra… todos habían dejado una marca en él. Y Harry era mas fuerte por él. Draco no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió el toque de un solo digito en la cara. Sin pensar Harry aparto el pelo de la cara, el inútil ojos mirando con indiferencia al triste rubio delante de él.

Sin previo aviso, Draco se inclino hacia adelante tirando a Harry en un abrazo, "Lo siento mucho… me gustaría… me gustaría poder tomar un poco de ese dolor lejos Harry." Sorprendiendo al adolescente en silencio rápidamente devolvió el abrazo mas que feliz de tener al pequeño en sus brazos. Separándose Harry coloco dos dedos dejado de la barbilla del rubio, 'Esta bien' afirmo en el aire, 'Soy feliz ahora.' Sonriendo sentía los labios tirar de la cicatriz.

Secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos Draco sonrió un poco, "Yo también Harry…" una tensión repentina crepitaba en el aire. Un sentido casi de anticipación. Hasta que fue interrumpido por la llegada de una lechuza, una grande que solo podía significar una cosa, "Cartas de la escuela…" suspiro Draco. Estaba ansioso por volver a la escuela… pero no quería dejar lo que había aquí… aquí con Harry se sentía… se sentía a salvo. Agarro el sobre con su nombre, la abrió para leer los nuevos suministros y libros que necesitaba."Bah… pociones avanzadas mi culo…" quejándose miro a Harry que parecía haber dejado de respirar.

Tenía su carta que parecía estar escrito por Dumbledore. "Harry ¿Qué es?" Poco a poco el joven sonrió silenciosamente en secreto, "¿Qué te hizo tan feliz?" Pregunto el rubio. Entregando la carta Harry siguió sonriendo ligeramente. Draco rápidamente leyó la carta para si mismo. "Estimado Sr. Potter… bla, bla, bla, en honor al gran valor, bla, bla, bla, única situación… nos complace informarle que este otoño se unirá como el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…" Al final los ojos grises casi salieron de sus cuencas. Miro hacia arriba, centrando los ojos en Harry. "¿Lo sabias?" Asintiendo con la cabeza, la sonrisa de Harry se hizo mas ancha, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír también.

"¿Sabes lo que significa eso Harry?" Mordiendo el labio inferior un poco tratando de no sonreír, Harry sacudió la cabeza, "¡Eso significa ir de compras!" Con alegría, Draco corrió hacia las escaleras para cambiarse, "Prepárate Harry, nos dirigimos al Callejón Diagon…" El rubio se perdió la mirada de pánico que atravesó el rostro de Harry. El hombre alto de pelo negro, no había aparecido en publico desde la derrota de Voldemort… no podía… él… solo Draco lo había visto así. Ver lo que realmente parecía, sin todos esos vendajes.

Pero no podía dejar a Draco… apuesto que él también cambio a algo más presentable, pantalón negro y una camisa simple. Su armario estaba desnudo como siempre y holgado. Harry había renunciado a usar la túnica obligatoria el año pasado. No era como ellos, simplemente no tenia la libertad de movimiento que necesitaba. Sus habilidades de combate habían sido perfeccionadas a un borde fino y se negó a dejarlos ir. Ningún maestro jamás le había reprendido por no usarlo. Supongo que no habían esperado que él viviera.

Tiro de un par de vaqueros negro sobre su camiseta, pensando un poco para sacar la espada. Su mano se detuvo milímetros del frio acero. La guerra había terminado… la espada de Godric Gryffindor brillaba intensamente por el sol desde su ventana. Que había estado usando la espada desde el verano de su sexto año, Dumbledore había dicho que la necesitaría y no se equivoco.

Magia, que había venido de su interior… la varita era una manera de canalizar toda esa energía. Pero no tenia por que ser una varita mágica, se podía usar cualquier cosa para canalizar y la varita de Harry era gemela de Voldemort por lo que nunca iba a funcionar. La espada… había sido su compañera constante desde hace un año. Sacudió la cabeza… no la guerra había terminado. Él no tenía ningún uso para esas cosas. Volviendo a ser detenido momentáneamente por su reflexión.

Detuvo la mirada en la criatura repulsiva en el espejo. Horriblemente desfigurado… ¿Cómo podría Draco verlo descubierto todos los días? Por que Draco deseaba a alguien como él. No estaba seguro de por que se mantuvo sobre ello, manteniendo viva la esperanza de que algún día seria capaz de mantener al hermoso rubio… para convertirlo en su… moviendo la cabeza, suspiro, aquello en lo que no pensaba que debería haber. Draco estaba muy lejos de bueno para él, Draco necesitaba a alguien que no estaba manchado por la sangre.

Mirando su reflejo una vez más saco su largo cabello rebelde hacia adelante. El cabello negro era apenas lo suficiente para una cola de caballo, pero fácil de ocultar el lado izquierdo de su cara. Mirando a su alrededor tomo un pañuelo negro que utilizaba para mantener el pelo hacia atrás como cuando se lo limpiaba. Envolvió el material alrededor de su cuello para verse en el espejo de nuevo en su mayor parte se veía bien. Con un suspiro camino por el pasillo para encontrarse con su amor secreto.

"¿Todo listo Harry?" Suspirando asintió con la cabeza deslizándose las zapatillas que Draco miro apreciativamente. El rubio estaba siempre impecablemente vestido, pantalones grises con una camisa negra… un bonito color carbón en la parte superior de eso. Parecía lo suficientemente bueno para comer. Enrojeciendo Harry se enderezo que estaba listo para ir.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	2. Modelos de tatuajes

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo dos: modelos de tatuajes**

.

Aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante no fue una gran idea. Al segundo reconocieron a Harry. Dando la mano queriendo autógrafos… con miedo le dio una mirada a Draco por ayuda al rubio que estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar. "Muy bien todo el mundo es suficiente, Harry no es celebridad…" Sonaba de corazón frio, pero para Harry era hermoso, alardeando dieron marcha atrás murmurando mientras que los dos niños desaparecían de nuevo.

Ahora se paseaban por el Callejón Diagon, o por lo menos Draco dirigía a Harry que no seguía cuidando un poco de charla de Draco o donde iban. Se dio cuenta sin embargo de los susurros y miradas lo seguían, a pesar de que no era nada nuevo. Sorprendentemente Draco era hablador, pero la educación le había obligado a guardar silencio y mantener en secreto sus opiniones. Con Harry hablaba… Draco estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido. "Así que de todos modos, ¿Puedes creer que Pansy y Blaise?" Se estremeció al entrar a la tienda de libros, "Quiero decir Ewww… no me lo puedo imaginar ¿Puedes tu?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza Harry siguió a Draco que recogió los libros que necesitaba. Mirando a su alrededor, el alto adolescente de pelo negro tuvo en la escena, los viejos hábitos de la guerra de memorizar el trazado y todas las posibles fugas y zonas de ataque. No había señales de nada, pero algunos niños años más jóvenes de la escuela, y las nuevas caras pálidas, lleno de asombro de los de primer año. Se dirigió a su sección favorita para buscar copias nuevas de manuales de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… parecía que todo el mundo después de la guerra se había convertido en un experto en el tema y todo el mundo y no hay un perro que haya escrito un libro sobre ello.

"Harry… Tienes mi carta que necesito saber de lo libros que necesito." Asintiendo con la cabeza Harry hizo malabares con las bolsas de Draco tratando de extraer el pergamino de su bolsillo. Renuncio con un suspiro mostrando se cadera a Draco, riendo el rubio saco el grueso documento fuera. "Gracias Harry… aunque supongo que tendré que llamarte profesor pronto…" Un ruborizado Harry negó con la cabeza. Sin dejar de reír Draco se fue por otro pasillo a buscar su material requerido.

Harry estableció las bolsas y paquetes que llevaba en el suelo a sus pies, sus pantalones se deslizaban hasta que suspiro en silencio recogiendo un interesante volumen que se llamaba '_La noche del fin de mundo.' _Hojeando las páginas, Harry sonrió torcidamente, el autor había hecho de su participación en la batalla final como una sangrienta victoria heroica en la que sin ayuda derroto a las fuerzas oscuras. Moviendo la cabeza el adolescente de pelo negro se sentía triste, cuando van a aprender… que era solo a través de cientos de magos y brujas que murieron y los que vivieron en la guerra estaba ganada.

"¿Disculpe Señor Potter?" Saco de su ensueño a Harry que miro parpadeando. Ante él había una mujer joven, vestida con lo que parecía ser lo último en ropa muggle de moda. "Perdone que le moleste Señor Potter, pero ¿Tiene un momento?" Ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado Harry miro a la chica, ella era bonita, alta y delgada de pelo castaño oscuro atravesado con mechas rubias colgadas de sus hombros. Sus ojos grises claros se fijo, "Mira tengo una propuesta para ti. Trabajo para YWM, revista jóvenes magos (Young Wizarding Magazine) y me gustaría utilizarlo como modelo." Sorprendido Harry parpadeo varias veces antes de sacudir la cabeza con vehemencia, la mujer alzo las manos, "Se como debe sentirse, pero Señor Potter en este momento usted es la partida mas caliente en el mundo mágico. Ellos no puede tener suficiente de ti, y si es modelo para nosotros, entonces…"

En ese momento Draco volvió mirando a la chica con cautela, "¿Harry esta todo bien?" Los ojos muy abiertos Harry rápidamente sacudió los dedos explicando lo que esta señora quería, "¿Ella quiere que seas modelo de YWM? ¡Harry eso es genial!" El joven de pelo negro pareció sorprendido. En cuanto a la mujer Draco le hizo algunas preguntas, "¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene que hacer?" La señora sonrió, "Tenemos una línea de ropa nueva para las generaciones mas jóvenes, mas progresistas de los magos. Nos gustaría que Harry modelara estas telas para nosotros, una especie de la figura que conocemos. A cambio le ofrecemos todas los conjuntos que modele, así como 1000 galeones." Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos, Harry estaba furiosamente sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ummm… ¿Espere un segundo? Voy a hablar con él…"

Tirando a Harry a distancia Draco miro al ojo verde, "¡Harry esta es una gran oportunidad! ¡Te quedas con toda la ropa que te pongas!" Harry preso del pánico sacudió los dedos, 'Draco no pudo, soy horrible, no puedo ser modelo… mis cicatrices' El rubio agarro las callosas manos duras de su amigo, "Harry… eres hermoso…" El adolescente se congelo mirándolo. Harry se sonrojo ligeramente desde las palabras como Draco se esforzó hacer parecer que las palabras no habían significado tanto como lo habían hecho. "Deberías probarlo… por favor…" Suspirando Harry miro tristemente al rubio. 'Esta bien, pero tienes que venir conmigo," firmo Harry, "Es un acuerdo."

Volviendo a la mujer Draco le dio su respuesta, "¡Bien! Iremos a la dirección que aparece en esta tarjeta mañana alrededor de las 9 y conseguirás que todo este listo," ella le entrego su tarjeta, luego se despidió, "¡Nos vemos entonces!"

-#-#-#-#-

Esa noche, encontró a Harry sentado en la sala leyendo un nuevo libro de Artes Oscuras, mientras Draco veía la televisión. El mago sangre pura encontró que había desarrollado una fascinación por el dispositivo muggle y se había propuesto ver los programas tanto como pudiera. El rubio tenía un programa semanal conjunto de espectáculos que le gustaba. Por no hablar de las películas… Harry encontró todo muy divertido.

Durante la pausa comercial Draco desapareció durante varios minutos solo para aparecer con una caja envuelta. Vagando hacia donde Harry estaba leyendo coloco el pequeño paquete envuelto sobre el libro que su enamorado estaba leyendo. Sorprendido Harry miro al rubio viéndose emocionado. "Ábrelo, lo tengo para ti…" Estableció el libro en su regazo, Harry con cuidado desenvolvió el paquete, dejo aun lado el papel que tenia la tapa de la caja negro viendo en su interior. Los ojos muy abiertos miro de nuevo a Draco, entonces al contenido de la caja.

En el interior se veía un acolchado de terciopelo donde estaba una tira gruesa de cuero negro, el cuero estaba completamente liso excepción de una pequeña sección a la derecha del centro, donde las iníciales HP habían sido talladas. Tocando la tira, estaba impresionado por la sensación aterciopelada del cuero, no del todo seguro de lo que era porque tenía la mirada interrogante dirigida a Draco. "Es una clásica gargantilla… aquí te mostrare…" Se inclino hacia adelante Draco desato el pañuelo enrollado alrededor del cuello de Harry. Luego tomo el cuero y lo puso en su lugar. Conjurando un espejo frente de Harry, "¿Qué te parece?"

Dedos curtidos corrieron suavemente sobre la tira con sensación de suavidad, la pequeña pieza cubría por completo la cicatriz, y lo hacia mejor que el pañuelo. 'Gracias Draco…' Harry sacudió los dedo, "De nada."

-#-#-#-#-

'¿Cómo pude dejar que me metieras en esto?' Harry señalo, a medida que subían las escaleras del edificio de lujo. Draco sonrió manteniendo el ritmo que el otro adolescente. "No tengo ni idea… creo que va a ser bueno para ti." Resoplando sin hacer ruido Harry y Draco siguieron su camino. Al instante las saludo una recepcionista alegre que les ofrecía tomar asiento.

Así que la pareja se sentó y espero a que la misteriosa mujer viniera a reunirse con ellos. Ellos no se decepcionaron. "¡Ahh Harry aquí estas! ¡Excelente! ¿Estas listo para empezar?" Era la misma extraña mujer de ayer con su ropa de moda, que ahora tenia sentido para Harry. La pareja fue conducida a una habitación trasera con filas de perchas con ropa, grandes espejos y una pequeña gota hacia atrás y una cámara. Un hombre los saludo, ya que entro en la habitación, obviamente, conociendo a la mujer.

"Ok Señor Potter, este es Gareth nuestro fotógrafo. Él es excelente en lo que mejor de negocios así que por favor simplemente relájese y vamos a hacer esto lo menos doloroso posible…" Las mujeres se rieron de su propia broma. Los ojos verdes se redujeron siguiéndola a través de la habitación. '¿Quién eres?' Dedos curtidos se movieron en el aire delante de él. 'Mi nombre es Gillian, pero la gente me llama Gilly,' Firmo ella de vuelta. Sorprendido Harry parpadeo rápidamente antes de sonreír. "Ok entonces… el señor Malfoy tiene un asiento aquí y Harry aquí esta el primer conjunto…" Haciendo un gesto hacia la zona de cortinas le entrego al adolescente de pelo oscuro la ropa. Draco, mientras tanto, se acomodo en la silla, deseando ver lo que Harry realmente se vería con ropa decente. No se decepciono. El primer conjunto no era desafiantemente de uso diario, los pantalones de cuero negro ajustados abrazaban cada curva de la parte trasera del hermoso chico. La camisa era de manga larga, completa de red. Draco se rio, ante la mirada avergonzada en el rostro de Harry. A través de la red Draco podía ver fácilmente el anillo en el pezón de Harry, el pequeño aro de plata en su pezón derecho era visible a través del material poroso.

Sin dejar de sonreír Draco también podía ver los tatuajes de Harry. El recuerdo de cada vez que el hombre de pelo oscuro había conseguido los tatuajes. El primero había sido la escritura chino a lo largo de su lado izquierdo, Honor, Valor, Vida y Muerte, los cuatro símbolos apilados uno encima del otro a lo largo de su abdomen. Harry se quedo inmóvil, cuando la chica llamada Gilly le colocaba accesorios, agregando collares, cadenas, anillos y un surtido de flash. Ella se rio locamente con el anillo en el pezón. "¡Me encanta!"

Riendo en silencio vio como la mujer rubia se volvió a Harry estudiando su espalda. Draco le encanta el tatuaje en la espalda de Harry. Alas negras de ángel adornando sus hombros… Draco todavía recordaba la noche que Harry se los había mostrado…

-#-#-#-#-

_"Hey ¿Draco puedo enseñarte algo?" El rubio levanto la vista de su libro. La pareja había estado estudiando en la biblioteca mirando nuevos hechizos. "Claro Harry ¿Qué es?" El chico de pelo azabache se removió antes de presentar Draco su espalda. Sorprendidos ojos grises vieron como el dobladillo de la camiseta que llevaba el adolescente de pelo oscuro se levantaba._

_Jadeando Draco se tapo la boca, lo primero que noto fueron cientos de torcidas cicatrices blancas que adornaban la piel una vez lisa y bronceada. La siguiente cosa que se destaco fueron las alas. Alas negras de ángel. No era demasiado grande ni pequeño, comenzaba en sus hombros y terminaba en sus costillas. "Oh Harry… que hermoso…"_

_Harry sonriendo de nuevo bajando la camisa, satisfecho. Draco vio como su amor secreto volvió a su libro con una sonrisa. El rubio suspiro… él había amado la lenta transformación de Harry, en primer lugar la operación para acabar con las gafas, le había dicho que le obstaculizaban. Los pendientes, cuatro a su izquierda, tres en la derecha, dos en el cartílago. El anillo del pezón había sido el siguiente… y luego la escritura en el estomago, ahora las alas._

_Lo único que Draco no le había gustado era la huella dejada por la formación sin fin… Harry se empujaba hasta el límite de la resistencia humana yendo aun más lejos._

-#-#-#-#-

Ahora los tatuajes que Draco encontraba absolutamente sexy parecían aun mejor. Prácticamente babeando vio como Harry se paseaba con un nuevo conjunto. Punk, skater, sofisticado, deportista casual, fiesta de animales… Harry saco todas y cada una de las miradas. Gilly estaba al lado con alegría. No muchos modelos eran capaces de hacer eso.

Draco se ajusto discretamente, maldiciendo a los jeans ajustados que estaba usando en la actualidad. No es que no valía la pena, Harry se veía magnifico, y el rubio se sintió satisfecho al ver a Harry después de un tiempo que se negaba a quitar el collar que Draco le había dado. Rindiéndose Gilly había dejado ir diciendo que podía ser una especie de firma de Harry.

El día transcurrió y tan divertido como lo fue también ver a Harry verse también, Draco estado solo mirando… él quería tocar. "Draco chico… mirar solamente, no tocar…" murmuro para si mismo en voz baja. "Ok Harry lo ultimo, ¡Déjame hacer una buena foto!"Gilly aplaudió con entusiasmo que esto iba a ser la mejor sección de moda en YWM nunca.

Mirando muy descontento Harry volvió a aparecer en un par de jeans para montar indecentemente bajos en las delgadas caderas, y la piel apretada por la camiseta blanca que aparecía sobre el tonificado abdomen. Desatadas botas negras, y el brazalete negro acababa el conjunto. Casualmente aprecio el conjunto Draco noto algo por primera vez. Los pantalones bajos revelaban un tatuaje que nunca había visto. Era lo que parecía ser… entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrarlo. Refunfuñando saco sus gafas… las que necesitaba entonces para las distancias, pero rara vez llevaba a pesar de que tenían un aspecto horrible. En este momento, sin embargo, la curiosidad se impuso.

Mirando por encima al rubio Harry sonrió al ver a su adorable pequeño entrecerrar los ojos en la cadera antes de ponerse las gafas. El hombre de pelo azabache suspiro con nostalgia, las gafas cuadradas con marcos de color negro le daban al rubio un aire de sofisticación le daba un aspecto tan… tan… tan hermoso. Le tomo unos segundos a Harry darse cuenta lo que Draco estaba mirando. Él sonrió, preguntándose si a Draco le gustaría el pequeño dragón en su cadera derecha. Había conseguido dos tatuajes justo antes de la batalla final.

Aunque Draco había visto todo lo que tenia, nunca había visto esos dos. El pequeño dragón estaba enroscado sobre si mismo, descansando y en opinión de Harry mirando con aire satisfecho. Al igual que su pequeño dragón. El dragón había sido por Draco una manera de recordar siempre a su amor. Decidió mostrarle el otro a Draco, Harry se giro mostrando su espalda. Escucho el suave suspiro y sonrió ampliamente.

Draco lo vio, finalmente, el pequeño dragón debajo de la cadera de Harry, la pequeña criatura era adorable. Sonriendo, apoyo la barbilla en la palma de la mano viendo soñador a su enamorado sin desear nada más que trazar cada curva, tatuaje y piercing en ese duro cuerpo. Distraídamente fantaseando vio a Harry voltear y revelar otro tatuaje que nunca había visto. Palabras… en escritura antigua en la parte lumbar de Harry, "Dulce Et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori…" Draco susurro en voz alta, donde había escuchado esa frase antes… donde… de repente se acordó. Jadeando escucho el disparo de la cámara, haciendo clic por última vez.

"Gracias Señor Potter," dijo Gilly volviéndose al fotógrafo conversando emocionado. Draco parecía más pálido de lo normal mientras Harry desaparecía en el vestuario… "No… No ¿Harry él no podía?"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	3. Nuevos comienzos

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo tres: nuevos comienzos**

.

_"Ahí estas…" Ojos grises miraron la figura que se aproximaba. "Hermione y Ron dijeron saliste durante la cena… ¿Algo que te molesta?" El pálido rubio se quedó mirando el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas con fuerza, sin decir nada. La desgarbada figura por encima de él suspiro antes de deslizarse por la pared, sentándose al lado de Draco. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, las costillas se las había fracturado la semana pasada y el dolor seguía presente._

_Draco miro a su nueva compañía. La cabeza apoyada contra la fría pared de piedra, ojos cerrados, Harry Potter se veía para todo el mundo como si estuviera dormido. Piernas largas y vestido de jeans extendiéndose delante de él, la pollera gris que llevaba tenia las mangas hacia arriba revelando brazos fuertes, brazos bronceados en la actualidad cruzados a través de ese ancho pecho. "Yo podría sentarme aquí toda la noche sabes, y tú puedes ignorarme, y negar hasta el final, pero algo te está molestando…"_

_Sorprendido el rubio aparto la vista de esos fuertes brazos a la cara de Harry. El adolescente de pelo azabache seguía relajado con los ojos cerrados, pero una vaga sonrisa jugaba alrededor de sus labios. 'Él es tan hermoso…" Ruborizándose Draco bajo los ojos de nuevo, de tener esos pensamiento… no podía… no podía… no debía… enamorarse de Harry Potter…_

_"¿De dónde viene?" El rubio hablo por primera vez, haciendo un gesto con la barbilla mirando fijamente las dos blancas cicatrices en la parte superior del apetitoso antebrazo. Abiertos ojos verdes miraron hacia abajo, "No te dijeron que solo seguí." Draco tristemente cerró los ojos. "¿Por qué nos vas a ver a Madam Pomfrey? Ella puede curar las costillas en un día… brazos rotos… cicatrices… podría hacer que se vallan…" El Slytherin cada vez que veía lastimado a Harry con una mueca de dolor o cojera, o todo… le dolía. Cada vez que su amado se lastimaba._

_"El dolor esta en tu mente, aprende a trabajar con ella, ignórala, y presiona lo que te hace más fuerte." Dijo Harry mirando a la pálida figura junto a él. "¡Por que necesitas ser tan fuerte!" Draco había tenido suficiente, "No es necesario que seas más fuerte, ¡Eres el mago más poderoso de nuestro tiempo! Incluso Dumbledore no puede esperar competir contigo, sin embargo, insistes en torturarte. ¿Por qué Harry? ¿A quién estas tratando de impresionar? Empujas, empujas y empujas y un día de estos vas a empujar demasiado lejos y luego… y luego… ¿Dónde estaremos?" El rubio ya no pudo ahogar los sollozos que había estado amenazando toda la noche por salir. "¿No te cansas Harry? Cansado de ser quien eres, ¿Y lo que sabes que tienes que hacer?" Lágrimas de cristal seguían por las pálidas mejillas._

_Imperturbable por el repentino estallido, Harry se acercó a su compañero fácilmente colocado al adolescente más pequeño arriba. Sin decir una palabra se instaló al rubio ruborizado entre sus piernas extendidas, sosteniendo estrechamente al chico llorando. "Está bien Draco… está bien, déjalo ir…" Harry murmuro acariciando el fino y claro cabello. Susurrando palabras de consuelo sin sentido al sollozante Draco._

_Finalmente, él se calmó en la paz del abrazo de su amor secreto. El silencio estaba cargado de esperanza y nerviosismo. Draco le había preguntado… y ahora casi temía la respuesta que recibiría. La espera fue una tortura, pero valió la pena cuando la voz fuerte y suave comenzó a hablar con él, "Te puedo contar una historia sobre un joven muy, muy enfadado. Un niño descuidado la mayor parte de su vida, pensando que había sido rechazado por la sociedad. Hasta que un día un gigante lo salvo, le abrió los ojos a un mundo completamente nuevo. Uno, donde fue aceptado, y si tal vez incluso reverenciado, ero todo significaba nada para el niño porque él fue finalmente aceptado en alguna parte."_

_El rubio se movió en el abrazo mirando a Harry, esos bonitos ojos verdes estaban mirando más allá de ellos, los recuerdos hervían fuera como él continuo hablando. "Pronto se enteró de lo que realmente era, o al menos lo que todos esperaban que fuera. Se enteró de su destino, su maldición… La profecía. Por supuesto, ¿Qué tu no podías sacarlo de quicio? La infancia fue tomada incluso antes de que pudiera empezar, un peso que se cargó a una tierna edad. Estaba tan enojado… lo tomo con todos lo que le rodeaban. Todos los que amaba, lo habían aceptado. Pero él sabía… en el fondo sabia… y un día acepto que si quería mantener lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo, él tenía que luchar para protegerla." Serios, penetrantes ojos color esmeralda miraron directamente a los grises, "Para mantener lo que me gusta mucho… seguro que tengo que luchar. Puedo llorar, y gritar hasta el amargo final, pero no va a cambiar lo que tengo que hacer. Si, lo odie, me canso, pero se tenía que hacer. Un mal necesario si quieres. Yo entreno, lucho, con la esperanza de que algún día sea más y voy a ser libre para vivir como yo quiera. Así que hasta entonces voy a ser más fuerte, voy a entrenar hasta el día que me enfrente a lo que más me da miedo."_

_Draco podía sentir las lágrimas que en silencio empezaban de nuevo, podía sentirlo de una forma tan aguda y fuerte. Este no era Harry Potter el niño flaco pálido que de primero que había aparecido en los pasillos de Hogwarts, este era Harry Potter el hombre que ahora buscaba proteger esos pasillos. Draco se sintió avergonzado, Harry había recibido un trato injusto durante toda su vida, pero él había hecho la mayor parte de ello. El rubio había dado recientemente dado retos y aquí se oponía a la injusticia del mundo. _

_Como si Harry le leyera la mente le dio al rubio un pequeño apretón, "Créeme que he llorado mares de lágrimas, he rasgado y roto el mundo, le grite a la injusticia de la vida… pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no podía cambiar lo que sido, pero no puedo controlar lo que va a ser." Riéndose el Gryffindor agito el pelo rubio, "Eso es una especie de lema ahora, 'mirar hacia el mañana' y solo esperar que el sol suba y yo siga viviendo."_

_Esta vez Draco lloro en silencio, a salvo y seguro en los brazos de su enemigo._

_Él no lo haría,_

_No podía,_

_No debía,_

_Enamorarse de Harry Potter._

-#-#-#-#-

Harry estaba leyendo uno de su más reciente libro de Artes Oscuras, medio oía la televisión y al rubio en el otro extremo del sofá. Ellos habían estado en casa durante varias horas y ahora Harry estaba preocupado, Draco no había dicho nada desde que salieron de la toma de fotos. La cena se había mantenido en silencio, que no era nada nuevo para Harry, pero Draco era una caja de parloteo. Ahora se sentaron en silencio, en extremos opuestos del sofá viendo la televisión, el otro leyendo.

Sin previo aviso, Harry sintió un peso en sus piernas, mirando hacia debajo de su libro se encontró con los ojos tormenta. El bello rostro de Draco quedo desde su nueva posición en el otro chico. "Harry… he visto el tatuaje de hoy…" El rubio se removió un poco antes de instalarse. Harry cerró el libro con cuidado colocándolo en la mesa junto al sofá.

"El dragón era lindo, pero el de la espalda…" Asintiendo en silencio vio como Draco parecía luchar con algo. "¿Cuándo las hecho?" Los dedos se sacudieron en el aire por encima de Draco, 'Justo antes de la batalla final.' Con un suspiro, el rubio parecía trise, "Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori," cito en voz baja, "Que dulce y apropiado es morir por el país." Asintiendo con la cabeza Harry calibro la mirada en los ojos grises. Por alguna razón, su pequeño parecía enojado, no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguar por qué.

"Nunca esperaste vivir ¿Verdad? Por el amor de Merlín Harry, como podías vivir pensando que iba a morir esa noche." El hombre de pelo oscuro parecía imperturbable, 'Yo acepte mi muerte, le sucede a todo el mundo con el tiempo. Elijo estar listo en caso que suceda, en lugar de vivir en el temor.' El rubio estaba caminando por el salón, "Maldita sea… ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan sabio?... pero tienes que entender… si hubieras muerto no sé lo que habría hecho, o la Orden, o Hermione, o Ron incluso. Te necesitamos Harry, ¿No puedes ver eso?" Sonriendo tristemente Harry miro sus manos, abriendo y cerrando los dedos con cicatrices. Finalmente los dedos se movieron en los patrones ya familiares, 'Vive cada día como si fuera el ultimo, nada de arrepentimiento, y nunca mires hacia atrás.'

El viento tomo por completo las velas de Draco. Con bravuconería se sentó al lado de su amor una vez más, "¿Cuándo empezaste a tener tanto sentido?" Sonriendo Harry movió los dedos, 'Siempre lo he tenido, nadie ha escuchado…' Sonriendo levemente Draco empujo el pelo rubio suelto de su rostro, los largos mechones que se estaban desprendiendo de la corta cola de caballo. Tirando de la goma, él paso los dedos por los mechones, cuando un repentino pensamiento le golpeo. "Harry quiero cambiar mi aspecto…"

El hombre de pelo azabache levanto la vista de su libro recién recuperado, levanto una ceja en cuestión. "Tienes un aspecto diferente, ¿Por qué yo no puedo?" Le pregunto cayendo en el mocoso maleducado como Harry le gustaba llamarlo. "¿Me llevaras de viaje al Londres muggle?" Encogiéndose de hombros el adolescente de pelo negro puso nuevamente el libro en la mesa y se levantó, 'Vamos.'

-#-#-#-#-

'¿Por qué haces esto Draco?' Harry firmo mirando la masa de patrones de tatuajes que cubrían las paredes. "Porque soy diferente ahora ¿No? Estoy cansado de ser el Malfoy adecuado, quiero verme como me siento." Sonriendo levemente Harry vio el intento del pequeño rubio eligiendo un tatuaje, "¿Qué tal este?" Señalo un intrincado diseño, solo las líneas de bucle de ida y vuelta en ningún patrón particular de verdad. '¿Dónde?' Harry firmo, el rubio se quedó pensativo, "Mi espalda… y me gustan los símbolos chinos. Quiero dos de ellos…" Señalo el área justo sobre la línea de los pantalones, cerca de su cadera. Asintiendo con la cabeza dio su aprobación, Harry fue atrapado por una pequeña cruz, celta. 'Voy a tener ese,' señalo apuntando la cruz.

La pareja se dirigió a la parte posterior, donde estaban otros clientes. Justo antes de entrar a la trastienda Draco miro nerviosamente a Harry, "No hace mucho daño, ¿No?" Sonriendo Harry camino delante seguido por un rubio aún más pálido que antes.

Draco no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le había tomado, que podrían haber sido horas como podrían haber sido minutos. Todo lo que sabía era que le dolía. No tenía idea de lo que Harry había hecho con todos sus tatuajes. El hombre de pelo azabache había tomado solo unos minutos para recibir su última adición, luego paso el resto del tiempo con el rubio.

Una vez terminado Draco se sentía eufórico. Lo había hecho, "Mira Harry ¿No se ven bien?" Sonriendo suavemente el de pelo oscuro asintió con la cabeza, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Draco sonrió, adecuadamente aseguro, "El tuyo se ve bien." Dijo señalando la pequeña cruz en el interior de su muñeca derecha.

'Gracias, ¿Vamos a casa ahora?' El rubio sonrió respondiendo a Harry, "¡Infiernos no, nos vamos a un lugar de perforaciones ahora!" Suspirando Harry lo siguió, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. No les tomo demasiado tiempo para encontrar un lugar que se viera prometedor, y en poco tiempo Draco supo lo que quería. "Ok Harry… quiero uno en mi ombligo, uno en la lengua, y una de estas barras en mi oreja." Harry asintió con la cabeza mirando las imágenes en su mente, "Y tu Harry necesitas uno en la ceja…" Draco sonriente apunto a una imagen. El adolescente de pelo azabache frunció el ceño, '¿En serio?' Firmo. Draco rodo los ojos grises. "Si, Harry realmente."

-#-#-#-#-

Esa noche Draco estaba en la cama en silencio, tratando de no moverse mucho. Le dolía… mucho. Pero estaba contento. Se veía diferente, él era el nuevo y mejorado Draco Malfoy, y tenía a Harry. Tal vez no como él quiera, pero Harry era su mejor amigo y no quería arruinar eso por el mundo.

Volviendo un poco atrás pensaba en el día… había sido durante mucho tiempo, y destrozando la tierra. La vida de Draco estaba cambiando tan rápidamente a su alrededor, y se sentía feliz por ello. Los ojos de mercurio poco a poco se fueron cerrando…

No podía… no lo haría… no debía… enamorarse de Harry Potter…

Pero lo hizo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	4. Interrumpido

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo cuatro: interrumpido**

.

Había sido una buena semana desde el día de las fotos, y la impetuosa aventura de Draco al Londres muggle. Ahora la pareja de adolescentes se sentó a la mesa del desayuno, cada uno mirando a escondidas al otro antes de apartar la mirada rápidamente, Harry leía lo último en actualidad, mientras Draco leía la sección de negocios del periódico. "Hey Harry, ¿Alguna vez pensante en invertir tu dinero en algo? Quiero decir que podrías hacer millones." Sonriendo levemente el Gryffindor miro hacia arriba, dejando su sección de periódico, firmo su respuesta, '¿Por qué? Yo ya tengo suficiente dinero.' Draco suspiro dejando su periódico abajo, también, "Si, pero podría haber más…" El rubio dijo malhumorado. Riendo en silencio Harry recogió los platos del desayuno.

El Slytherin seguía malhumorado en su asiento murmurando acerca de la 'diversión' y 'empresas.' Obteniendo gran diversión del rubio, Harry estaba poniendo en orden la cocina cuando la lechuza voló dentro. Ninguno de los hombres reconoció la lechuza. "¿De quién crees que es?" Dijo Draco ausente de pie para aceptar la carpeta adjunta a la pata de la lechuza. Harry encogiéndose de hombros reanudo la limpieza, mientras que Draco abrió el paquete. En el interior, había dos copias de YWM. "Oh Harry… ¡Mira esto!" Curioso el adolescente de pelo negro se acercó al rubio que estaba de pie.

Mirando por encima del hombro más pequeño Harry miro la revista de moda, en la parte delantera había una foto de él con un jersey negro y pantalones vaqueros. La foto de él estaba sonriendo, las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello oscuro cayendo sobre su ojo malo, mientras su ojo esmeralda bueno brillaba. Las palabras '¿Héroe o chico malo?' estaban escritas en la parte posterior. Por lo que Harry estaba preocupado de verse buena persona en la portada no estaba en su camino.

Por lo que Draco estaba preocupado, se trataba de personas que verían a Harry como la persona hermosa que era. "Wow…te ves bien ¿Eh Harry?" Encogiéndose de hombros una vez más, regreso a la limpieza, mientras Draco se sentó a leer la revista. Cuando la abrió un trozo de pergamino cayó en su regazo. Estaba dirigida a ambos en una escritura de color rosa.

Abrió el pergamino, el rubio leyó el contenido en voz alta, "Queridos Harry y Draco, muchas gracias una vez más por venir. Aquí hay varias copias de la revista que saldrá a la venta hoy, por favor disfruten y gracias de nuevo. Gilly." Mirando a los ojos grises se reunieron con el esmeralda, "Pues ahí lo tiene Señor Celebridad." Draco rio hojeo la revista.

Las imágenes eran increíbles. La extensión de color cubriendo la mayor parte de la revista, foto tras foto de Harry, trayendo buenos recuerdos de mirando de cerca en esas ropas. Draco recordó que recibieron el vestuario prometido hace unos días, agradeció que Harry finalmente tuviera algo de ropa decente. La parte desafortunada era que Harry usaba exactamente como se sentía, si era adecuado o no. Draco suspiro, era lamentable, pero al mismo tiempo añadía un cierto encanto que no podía colocar.

Al igual que las imágenes que estaba viendo en la actualidad, todos ellos en el que Harry estaba en diferentes conjuntos, pero, fundamentalmente, tenía el mismo aspecto. Él llevaba un aura de poder y misterio. Era algo que enviaba escalofríos a la espalda de Draco. El rubio se ruborizo locamente cuando vio a un Harry en ropa apretada y mallas viéndose tímidamente a lo menos, era desafiante, sosteniendo en la revista.

En cuanto al extraño rubor del rubio el adolescente de pelo azabache suspiro, terminando los platos.

-#-#-#-#-

Esa tarde, Draco estaba recostado sobre el sofá viendo televisión, mientras que Harry estaba fuera en el garaje con algunos retoques de artefactos muggle a una 'moto' o algo por el estilo. Sensación de sueño, el rubio de brazos cruzados como un gato durmiendo la siesta a la deriva dentro y fuera de la conciencia.

En al garaje de Harry se secó las manos manchadas de grasa en su traje. Actualmente, el Gryffindor estaba estudiando las piezas de la motocicleta delante de él. Era una especie de pasatiempo, tenía fijación de viejos coches y motos. Estaba observando lo mágico, solo era bueno, el trabajo de limpieza que siempre le satisfacía. Soplo un mechón de cabello oscuro, Harry examino la bujía, pero la maldita cosa tenía que ser… sus pensamientos se apagó cuando una extraña sensación se levantó en la boca del estómago.

Duro entrenamiento y la práctica habían perfeccionado su sentido los desequilibrios en el medio ambiente a su alrededor. Ese sentimiento particular, era muy familiar. Dejo caer la bujía, Harry se dirigió a la casa principal, corriendo con lo que parecía ser la velocidad antinatural. Al pasar por la puerta sus temores se confirmaron por los penetrantes gritos de dolor en el aire.

Siguiendo los gritos corrió hacia la sala de estar, donde Draco estaba llorando de dolor con violencia en el sofá. Sin embargo, y con práctica facilidad se reunió con el delgado rubio manteniendo sus extremidades apretadas. Draco despertó de golpe al instante, desorientado y asustado. "¡No! Por favor, no… ¡Ayúdame por favor!" El rubio lucho contra el dominio por brevedad. La lucha fue breve, como siempre, ya que el Slytherin fue dominado.

Harry sabía lo que vendría después, como la pálida figura se derrumbó en su contra. Respirando rápido, duro era el comienzo antes de que Draco tuviera un ataque de pánico. Incapaz de hablar palabras de consuelo que sabía que el rubio necesitaba, Harry lo agarro con fuerza suavemente al cuerpo temblando en sus brazos.

Alterando su aura ligeramente, el poderoso mago envió pensamientos de curación y tranquilidad a Draco acurrucado en sus brazos. Momentos pasaron, mientras a poco Draco se calmó, cayendo de nuevo en el letargo. Harry sabía que el segundo preciso en que el paquete en sus brazos estaba dormido. A medida que el cuerpo se relajó completamente en el sueño. Con facilidad levanto al flaco rubio, que lo llevo arriba a su cama.

Harry cuidadosamente metió a Draco en la cama, en silencio antes de salir de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta si hacer ruido se apoyó en la madera cerrando los ojos en frustración. La guerra había hecho daño a todos… no siempre en el exterior sin embargo. Mirando hacia abajo en los brazos desnudos, Harry trazo una cicatriz en sus brazos cruzados, sus heridas eran físicas… había hecho las paces hace mucho tiempo. Ahora vivía por el momento, el día… Draco sin embargo… sus heridas eran mucho más profundas.

Las pesadillas, ataques de pánico… la anorexia. Lo último Harry lo había sorprendido más, se trataba de un secreto compartido solo por los dos. Algo que Harry había ayudado a Draco a sobrellevarlo, y continuaba haciéndolo.

Alejándose de la puerta Harry negó con la cabeza, como si quitara telarañas invisibles. Fue en dirección a la cocina, agarro una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Sentándose la mesa, sin hacer nada giro el líquido dentro de la botella mirando hacia el espacio. Un importante chillido de lechuza entro en la ventana abierta, llegando a la parte posterior de la silla al otro lado de Harry. Arqueando una ceja Harry vio que el ave se erizo, gentilmente ofreciendo su pierna, y la carta adjunta a la misma.

Aceptando la entrega, él le dio a la lechuza algunas golosinas que estaban en el mostrador. Echando un vistazo a la carta en la mano, suspiro al reconocer a la junta del Ministerio. Con temor, abrió el sobre que parecía inocente. Escaneo la escritura que dejo caer sobre el mostrador. Parecía que tenía trabajo que hacer.

-#-#-#-#-

_Draco empujo su comida si tocar nada, esperando que nadie se diera cuanta que no estaba comiendo. Todos sus compañeros de casa en torno a él se centraban en charlan ignorando por completo al rubio. Que era bueno. Esa es la forma que Draco quería. Quería ser ignorado, que no quería ayuda de nadie… no necesitaba a nadie. O al menos eso se dijo._

_Los ojos esmeralda se redujeron mirando al Slytherin de aspecto frágil. Harry Potter estaba preocupado, que estos días ha sido habitual. Por lo general, estaba imperturbable, completamente bajo control. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy, lo estaba preocupando no obstante._

_Es cierto que tenía mucha tensión, parecía que todo el mundo pudiera sentir que el final estaba cerca. Podía ser cualquier día de estos… realmente todo este tiempo esperando. Pero de alguna manera esto parecía mucho más que eso. Observando muy de cerca, los ojos del Gryffindor siguieron a la pálida figura que salió del Gran Comedor. Empujando a un lado su propia cena, lo siguió. Rápidamente se encontró partiendo en lo que parecía ser la dirección al cuarto de baño de prefectos. Harry se arrastró sigilosamente cerca de la figura que se movía rápidamente._

_Draco se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Él sabía exactamente lo que iba hacer… desnudarse así vería su grasa corporal en el espejo. Él piñizco y recogió la grasa repugnante y se dijo que tenía que perder eso. Tenía que ser delgado… que solo tenía demasiado._

_Localizando la imagen, echo una rápida mirada alrededor antes de murmurar la contraseña y desaparecer al entrar. Asegurándose de bloquear el retrato detrás de él, Draco se trasladó a pie ante el espejo. Rápidamente se desprendió de su túnica mirándose, a nadie le habría parecido horrible. Cada hueso era visible sobre la fina piel pimienta, mientras que el estómago era cóncavo, sus costillas sobresalían. Parecía un esqueleto andante… no había comido nada desde hacía casi 5 meses. Su rostro no había cambiado, seguía siendo delgada y puntiaguda, sus mejillas se habían ligeramente vaciado. Enormes anillos de color negro se habían formado bajo sus ojos._

_Para cualquier otra persona él estaba caminando a la muerte, todo lo que vio fue un cerdo gordo, asqueroso… que a Harry no le gustaría. Sabía que a Harry le gustaban las chicas delgadas, bien parecidas… ¿Cho estaba bien delgada? Tenía que ser delgado. "Estas gordo…" Pellizco un poco de piel jalada contra los huesos de la cadera, el rubio se rio sádicamente. Mirando su reflejo… reflejo que mostraba a Harry Potter. Jadeando el rubio se dio la vuelta por completo olvidando su desnudez, "¡Harry! Como has hecho… quiero decir cerré la puerta…" Termino sin convicción, ruborizado. El objeto de su fantasía estaba de pie mirándolo completamente sorprendido en la puerta de entrada del cuarto de baño._

_"No hay encanto bloqueo que pudiera mantenerme fuera…" Marcho hacia el muchacho delgado, sus dedos podían dar vuelta el hueso con facilidad. "Draco… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" La incredulidad y la rabia se apodero del rubio, ¿Se suponía que Harry estaría feliz? Draco no estaba lo suficientemente delgado. "Draconis Malfoy respóndeme, ¿Por qué haces esto?" De repente fue dolorosamente consciente de su desnudez, el rubio se desplomo en el suelo en una manera de mantenerse a sí mismo. Sin vida, el hueso de su brazo Harry mantenía su agarre. Las lágrimas se filtraban de los ojos de plata, "Tengo que ser delgado… tengo que…" Gimió ahogando sus sollozos._

_Dispuesto a llorar Harry se arrodillo ante el extremadamente delgado Slytherin, "No Draco, eres hermoso a tu manera… esto…" Hizo un gesto mostrando los huesos y la falta de músculos, "Esto te está matando… Draco tienes que comer." Lloro más fuerte ahora, Draco cayo de bruces en ese fuerte pecho, cálidos brazos lo rodearon. "Por favor ayúdame…" Gimió el rubio, queriendo decirlo de todo corazón._

_Asintiendo con la cabeza Harry se reunió con el rubio hasta cubrir su forma desnuda con su manto._

_A partir de ese momento Harry siempre se sentaba con Draco cuando estaba comiendo._

-#-#-#-#-

El gentil recordatorio, finalmente dio sus frutos, cuando Draco se despertó lentamente, "Que…" Sentándose el rubio Slytherin frotándose la cara mirando a su alrededor, "¿Cómo…?" Apagándose miro a la figura al lado de su cama. "¿Harry?" Un ojo esmeralda se veía triste, y Draco lo supo en un instante… "Lo hice otra vez, ¿No?" Harry asintió lentamente acariciando al rubio suavemente en la parte posterior en simpatía.

Suspirando Draco dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos, "Lo siento Harry…" Suavemente la mano froto de nuevo en círculos suaves. Mirado hacia arriba vio el ojo esmeralda, el rubio retuvo sus propias lágrimas. Él siempre era una carga para Harry.

Finalmente Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía su chaqueta, parecía que estaba listo para salir. Miedo, el pálido rubio se aferró a la mano con cicatrices que todavía eran suaves, "¿Estas… estas dejándome Harry?" Se avergonzó de la voz asustada que salió. Él era un chico grande, que podía manejarse a sí mismo, ¿Él podía?

Harry le alcanzo el trozo de pergamino al rubio para que lo inspeccionara, agarrado la carta un poco arrugada, frenéticamente leyó los garabatos en el papel.

_Querido Harry,_

_Siento molestarte tan cerca del inicio del plazo, pero tenemos nueva información sobre salidas oscuras en y alrededor de Francia. Fuimos con la esperanza de que usted siendo el experto mundial en la materia que va a echar un vistazo por sí mismo, y hacernos saber si esto es algo de qué preocuparse._

_Lo siento de nuevo a tener que hacer esto, espero esta carta la encuentres bien._

_Sinceramente, el Ministro de Magia_

_Arthur Weasley_

Draco parpadeo rápidamente, esto no era nuevo. El Ministro siempre estaba llamando a Harry por una u otra razón. Siempre dejando a Draco deprimido. "Supongo que tienes que ir, ¿Verdad?" Recopilando su valor, Draco miro al ojo esmeralda, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente, Harry firmo sus instrucciones, 'Voy a tratar de volver a tiempo para ir contigo a la escuela. No debe tomar más de una semana, todas las comidas están en la nevera solo tienes que utilizar un encanto de calefacción y todo listo.' De repente, ese hermoso rostro se volvió severo, 'Asegúrate de comer, o lo sabré.'

Rápidamente se reunió a Draco en sus brazos para un abrazo, "Ten cuidado, Herodotus (1) James Potter…" Le susurro en voz baja. Harry se sonrojo por el uso de su verdadero nombre, solo Draco lo sabía. Liberando al delgado rubio, Harry se levantó, 'Adiós, nos vemos pronto,' Fue todo lo que firmo antes de desaparecer.

Gimiendo fuertemente Draco se derrumbó en la cama una vez más, "La vida apesta…"

**.**

1 "Herodotus", en griego antiguo que significa 'dado al héroe' hace un infierno de mucho más sentido.

.

* * *

.

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	5. Anuncios

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo cinco: anuncios**

.

"Hombre… golpes a la vida…" Draco estaba de mal humor en el salón viendo la televisión. Harry le dijo que al menos dos veces a la semana viendo todo lo de esa caja descomprimía su cerebro. Asi que su cerebro no estaba podrido, pero era rápido recogiendo la cultura muggle y la lamentable jerga particular de América.

Harry ya se había ido hace dos semanas… dos malditas semanas, y el pálido rubio estaba solo. Por supuesto que le encantaba Grimmauld Place, pero le encantaría aún más si un cierto atractivo ex-Gryffindor estuviera ahí. Mañana estaría saliendo a la estación y salida a su séptimo año y el final de Hogwarts, a continuación, al mundo del trabajo mágico. Por supuesto que había sido preparado para hacerse cargo por su padrino, el profesor Snape, como maestro de pociones… la verdad sea dicha, aunque no era lo que Draco quería.

Un golpe repentino interrumpió sus cavilaciones, suspirando el adolescente de pelo largo fue a abrir la puerta. En el otro lado de dicha puerta estaba un rostro muy familiar y le dio la bienvenida, "¡Hermione!" Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Draco después de su primer año de escuela que iba a ser gran amigo y aliado del Trio de Oro, le habría dicho donde le faltaba una tuerca. Pero aquí estaba haciendo al trio oficialmente un cuartero.

"¿Draco como estas mascota?" La chica morena había adoptado un hábito infinitamente molesto de llamar a todos por mascota. Inclinándose hacia delante beso al chico un poco mas alto de una manera fraternal en la mejilla, mientras le daba un solido abrazo. Draco devolvió el abrazo cuando una voz grave de barítono, resonó en hablar primero, "Hermione puedes llevar el chisme adentro, ¿Por favor? Estos baúles son muy pesados." Riendo, la esbelta muchacha de cabello castaño tomo el brazo de Draco llevándolos por el camino de entrada.

Gruñendo el propietario de la voz, Ronald Weasley lanzo los baúles al interior. Con un suspiro de alivio se encontraba gimiendo mientras estiraba sus 6'5 de altura. Draco miro a su amigo, Harry y Ron estaban bastante cerca de altura. Harry era un poco más corto, sino también más amplio. Ron tenía una construcción más robusta. La pareja había sido preservada por todos los compañeros del año pasado, por lo tanto poseían un cuerpo físicamente fuerte y reflejos increíbles. Poco dispuesto a admitir, Draco tuvo que admitir que Ron tenía el pelo hermoso, lanudo de color rojo que se doblaba ligeramente cayendo sobre los hombros, ojos azules… el maldito imbécil estaba caliente.

Limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones vaqueros Ron sonrió al rubio, "¿Cómo te va Draco?" Devolviendo la sonrisa Draco le dio un gran abrazo, "Muy bien." Separándose, Ron sonrió un poco, "Harry fue a salvar el mundo de nuevo, ¿No?" El adolescente más pequeño dio al más alto una mirada amarga. El alto rio cerrando la puerta principal. Ron había cambiado, no estaba tan mal genio y rápidamente llegar a conclusiones. La guerra lo había suavizado, el larguirucho pelirrojo aun de vez en cuando lo irritaba, pero su sentido del humor bastante retorcido le pareció pasable.

"Entonces, ¿Qué les trae a nuestra humilde morada?" Arrojo un brazo alrededor de los fuertes hombros delgados, Ron sonrió, "Venir a hacerte compañía esta noche, y nos vamos a la escuela por la mañana." Incapaz de resistir la pequeña sonrisa, el rubio de pelo largo parecía más feliz. "Me alegro por su compañía."

-#-#-#-#-

El día de partida amaneció lluvioso y miserable. Un entorno perfectamente adecuado para el estado de ánimo de Draco. Estirado el Slytherin sin hacer nada, oliendo el delicioso desayuno abajo, Hermione debía estar haciendo panqueques, conjeturo. Ron era tan buen cocinero como él. Gruñendo el adolescente delgado echo las cubiertas temblando un poco, "Maldito Harry que esta salvando el mundo…" Murmuro todo el camino a la ducha.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor y más limpio, Draco se puso un par de ajustados jeans negros y una camiseta blanca mucho más casual entonces que él se había acostumbrado, pero quería estar cómodo y cálido. La sensación de que el conjunto estaba sin terminar, se dirigió a la habitación de Harry, localizando un suéter negro que le tenía bastante cariño. Tirando del suéter, resoplo. Los puños cayeron pasando sus manos y el dobladillo le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. "Tengo que verme como un niño…" Resoplando con diversión se subió las mangas, la cremallera del suéter, tiro del pelo en una coleta alta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras feliz disfrutando del olor único de Harry. A tierra, al aire libre con un toque de vainilla, oh como lo amaba… "Tu suspirando Draco…" Se reprendió a si mismo. Pero esa ridícula, pequeña tonta sonrisa lo siguió todo el camino hasta el andén 9 y ¾.

En medio del ajetreo y el bullicio de los niños y sus padres dando la despedida, tres amigos lograron encontrar un compartimiento para ellos. Poco después Hermione se fue para ver sus deberes de Premio Anual dejando a Draco y Ron. El desgarbado pelirrojo estaba hojeando el diario El Profeta mientras rascaba distraídamente a Crookshanks debajo de la barbilla. Draco por su parte se había perdido en sus pensamientos mirando a través de la lluvia veteando el vidrio.

"Suspirando por cierto mago de pelo oscuro, ¿Tal vez?" Escucho una suave voz al otro lado del pasillo. Ojos grises se redujeron al sonriente Ron, quien perezosamente estirando sus largas piernas delante de él. "No…" Respondió el rubio con rapidez, sin dejar de sonreír, la cabeza de color rojo cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Agudos ojos de plata vieron la piel blanca fuertemente tirante en los antebrazos, las cicatrices la carne llena de pecas. Eran pequeñas, y solo una de gran tamaño que iba desde el interior del antebrazo hasta la muñeca. Un precio a pagar por salvarse del Señor Oscuro. "No estoy suspirado Ron, estoy preocupado por él. Ha estado fuera casi dos semanas."

Resoplando, cerro de forma perezosa los ojos azules, "Sabes muy bien que nadie se enredaría con Harry, animal o humano seriamente va a lamentarlo. Él es el mago mas poderoso que ha habido en siglos luego de Dumbledore, y eso es decir algo en serio." Draco hizo una mueca, él sabía la verdad en las palabras de Ron, pero aun así no pudo evitar la esperanza de que su amor volviera pronto.

-#-#-#-#-

La lluvia aun no se había calmado al momento en que llegaron al castillo, suspirando Draco se había cambiado con la ropa de la escuela asegurándose cuidadosamente de estar envuelto de forma segura en el suéter de Harry. El adolescente pelirrojo sonrió y puso los ojos.

Hermione se les unió en la plataforma, los tres saludaron a Hagrid antes de encontrar un coche con Neville también. Temblando el rubio escurrió los cabellos, "Maldita lluvia…" Risitas se escucharon a su izquierda y con un golpe fuerte con el codo el Slytherin callo a los adolescentes. Draco observaba la lluvia golpear la ventana, mientras el castillo se levanto delante de él en la llovizna nocturna. La impresionante estructura nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. El santuario que los mantuvo a salvo durante la guerra, Hogwarts.

Sacudiéndose en la puerta de la entrada, los cuatro campeones charlaban hasta que un grito rasgo el aire. "¡Draco!" Pansy Parkinson estaba labrando su camino con un Blaise en el remolque. La chica lloraba de alegría abrazando a Hermione y Draco antes de dar un paso atrás. "Que maravilloso verlos chicos, ¿Cómo fue el verano?" Sonriendo el pequeño grupo se unió a otros de séptimo año hasta un grupo mas pequeño de ellos estaba en el centro. Había sido este año… el año de Harry Potter que había sufrido más. Los otros estudiantes miraban en silencio asombrado como los de séptimo año de todas las casas se reunieron alrededor a charlar como viejos amigos. Slytherin y Gryffindor se abrazaron, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban todo feliz de ver a sus compañeros de guerra… los veteranos de la Gran Guerra Oscura y compatriotas del famoso Harry Potter.

Poco a poco se filtraron en el Gran Comedor ocupando los asientos donde quiera que así lo desearan, Draco se sentó con Hermione y Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor, como Neville se encamino a reunirse con Luna. En medio del bullicio de los nuevos de primer año, los mayores sonrieron alentador y cada mesa aplaudió cuando cada se ubica en una casa. La unidad total entre las casas de impuso y fue todo gracias a la valentía y la vida de muchos.

Dumbledore dio sus palabras tradicionales y la comida comenzó, Draco miro fijamente hacia la mesa de los profesores a un asiento vacío, al lado de su padrino Severus. La silla que normalmente ocupaba el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. "Me pregunto quien va a tomarlo este año, creo que Lupin se retiro definitivamente ¿No?" El hombre lobo había estado enseñando durante los últimos dos años y se había retirado a una vida en el campo. Asintiendo Draco comió poco, a juzgar por la pregunta de Ron, ni él ni Hermione sabían exactamente quien era el nuevo profesor, sonrió suavemente.

-#-#-#-#-

A medida que la comida llegaba a su fin, el director, Albus Dumbledore, miraba hacia el mar de caras en el Comedor antes de mirar a la silla vacía en la mesa de profesores. Habría querido introducir al nuevo profesor de DCAO… oh bien…

"Atención por favor, ahora que todos comimos, el inicio del plazo, anuncio…" Miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna, sonrió, "Para los estudiantes antiguos y nuevos el Bosque Prohibido esta prohibido. El Señor Filch ha pedido que les recuerde no hacer magia en los corredores, etc." Algunas risas de los estudiantes mayores y Ron sonrió alegremente, "Pobre tío esperar hasta que él vea a mis hermanos han cocinado para este año…"

"Por lo que yo esperaba presentarles a" Se fue apagando, Dumbledore sintió un rayo de sol golpeándole la cara. Mirando hacia arriba vio el sol salir detrás de las nubes de lluvia, un brillante arco iris rasgo su camino a través del techo en jubilosa exaltación. Fuera la lluvia continuaba saliendo. Los atónitos estudiantes susurrando fueron instantáneos, mientras el director se limito a sonreír disfrutando del cálido sol. "Ahh… Hogwarts celebra el regreso de su campeón…"

"Que diablos…" Hermione se apagó, ojos marrones lanzándose desde el techo hasta las ventanas totalmente desconcertada por el repentino cambio. Una explosión repentina, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron a una figura encapuchada que lentamente se adelanto. El silencio reino, ya que el único sonido era el de las pesadas botas negras de la figura contra el suelo, el manto negro se arremolinaba en torno siniestramente como un aura mas potente siguiendo a la persona aun desconocida. Sin embargo, Draco sabia, supo en el instante en que la persona apareció.

La figura se detuvo en el centro de la sala, lentamente hasta llegar a eliminar la cubierta. Jadeos y suspiros se escucharon por toda la habitación, mientras Harry Potter estaba orgulloso ante la mesa de profesores. 'Siento llegar tarde…" Garabateo letras a toda prisa apareciendo en el aire. Mientras los otros estiraron el cuello para ver como se veia el hombre, Draco frunció el ceño antes el vendaje ensangrentado, alrededor de su antebrazo izquierdo. ¿No podía el hombre ir por un segundo sin hacerse daño?

Dumbledore sonriendo inclino la cabeza, "Estudiantes, profesores… me gustaría presentarles a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El Señor Harry Potter." El silencio era absoluto. Luego, un súbito rugido y toda la escuela estaban de pie. Lo imposible había sucedido, Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico iba a ser su maestro.

.

* * *

.

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	6. Sueños

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo seis: sueños**

.

"_Harry…" Suspiro Draco suavemente fundiéndose en el fuerte abrazo, los labios suaves, detrás del cuello. Sus pechos desnudos manchados de sudor, y Draco podía sentir otra cosa, presionando en su muslo. "Dios… Harry si," La cabeza oscura se movía sobre sus pequeños rozados pezones, moviéndose sobre el abdomen. Burlando y lamiendo los huesos que sobresalen de la cadera, respiración caliente a centímetros de su erección. Jadeando Draco miro al ojo, un hermoso verde mirándolo. "Draco…"_

"_Draco…"_

"¡Hey Draco despierta!" Sorprendido el rubio se disparo en su cama empapado de sudor y duro como una roca. "Maldita sea Blaise…" Apartándose el pelo mojado de los ojos grises en silencio, lamentando la perdida del sueño. "Me desperté, ahora, ¿Qué quieres?" Riendo el hombre moreno dijo, "Solo quería decirte que no estaré en la casa esta noche. Quedare con Pansy… haciendo un poco…" Levantando la mano, Draco negó con la cabeza, "Nadie más… nunca más." Riendo desapareció por la puerta. Mirando a su alrededor Draco suspiro, era solo él y Blaise ahora en séptimo año, los otros se habían ido. Muertos o en Azkaban, los pequeños de la casa de Slytherin habían sobrevivido.

Echándose hacia atrás, suspiro de nuevo, "¿Qué estas haciendo Harry?" La fiesta de inauguración había terminado hace unas horas y todas las casas se habían marchado a los respectivos dormitorios. Rodando sobre él se apoyó en su brazo, el silencio era ensordecedor en la habitación. "Lo que no daría por estar contigo ahora…"

-#-#-#-#-

"Hermione detente vas a hacer un agujero en la alfombra." Ron alzo la vista de su revista a su novia, que en la actualidad no paraba de caminar. "Ron… ¿Por qué Harry? ¡Harry, de todas las personas un profesor!" Todavía seguía murmurando de ida y vuelta. "Sabes que Harry es sin duda el mago mas poderoso, y el principal líder de las artes oscuras. Quien mejor entonces que nos enseñe." La chica morena solo siguió su curso.

-#-#-#-#-

"Buenos días, muchachos," Sentándose al lado de Draco, Ron comenzó a amontonar los alimento en el plato, "Hey Ron," Blaise asintió con la cabeza al pelirrojo con un brazo alrededor de Pansy y con el otro comiendo su cereal. Draco murmuro un saludo hurgando en los huevos y tocino en su plato. "Donde esta Hermione esta mañana, por lo general es la primera el primer día de escuela." Encogiéndose de hombro capturo el Profeta que Pig dejo caer delante de él.

"¿Los horarios?" Movió los alimentos con una mano y leyendo con la otra Ron miro como su horario fue lanzado contra él, "Que…" se apagó mirando hacia arriba, "Bueno, gracias profesor Potter…" Rodando el ojo verde termino de entregar los horarios antes de sentarse al lado de Draco. 'Mañana,' Las letras de oro flotaron en el aire brevemente. Draco estaba mirando al hombre de cabello oscuro a su lado absorto, sorprendido de lo bien que de pronto se sintió. Echando un vistazo al plato del pequeño rubio le hizo una seña para que comiera, con una leve sonrisa Draco negó con la cabeza, firmando de vuelta que no tenía hambre. Sonriendo Harry movió otra vez las manos, 'Voy a poner mantequilla en una tostada y te vas a sentar aquí y comer o no iras a ninguna parte.' Quejándose en derrota se cruzo de brazos en desafío, dando batalla.

"¡Oi! ¡Potter!" Seamus y Dean golpearon a su nuevo profesor en la espalda, "¿Todavía vas a jugar con nosotros?" Sonriendo a las letras de oro que aparecieron delante de él. 'Alguien tiene que entregarle sus traseros.' Riendo la pareja se alejó, volteados Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda, "A ver si todavía tienes la cicatriz en la cabeza." Riendo en silencio Harry termino de comer, asegurándose de que Draco hacia lo mismo.

-#-#-#-#-

"¿Dónde esta?"

"¿Has escuchado las historias?"

"¿Has visto sus ojos?"

"Me dijeron que era…"

Las historias volaban alrededor de la clase de primer año, mirado ansiosamente hacia la puerta del aula. Hasta el momento la única persona que se había visto era un perro negro bastante grande tirado al lado del escritorio. Por supuesto, todos los estudiantes habían escuchado las historias y leyendas que rodeaban al gran héroe del mundo mágico. Él había estado luchando las artes oscuras prácticamente desde el nacimiento.

"Bueno, creo que es un gran fraude…" Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el chico que había hecho el comentario fuerte. Era un joven moreno de pelo castaño rizado y ojos azules, sus ropas proclamaban que su casa era Slytherin. "Porque no te callas Edwards, ¡El profesor Potter es genial!" Hubo asentimientos silenciosos mientras los ojos del guapo Slytherin se dirigieron al Gryffindor bastante bonito. Burlándose de vuelta del chico llamado Edwards, el Gryffindor había hablado, el chico con su pelo rubio ocultaba sus inusuales ojos violeta. "Bien hecho Keleb," el fornido muchacho de pelo negro a su lado le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

La decisión ya había sido suficiente, Harry estaba saltando sobre el escritorio, con un salto hacia los estudiantes transformándose a su paso. Hubo un grito de asombro, antes de que la clase estallara en aplausos. Poniendo los ojos Harry agito su mano hacia el tablero negro. 'Bienvenidos a DCAO,' en el tablero negro había escrito Profesor Potter. Sonriendo se volvió hacia la clase que se inclino hacia adelante en anticipación.

-#-#-#-#-

La escuela era un hervidero, el profesor Potter era toda la charla. Las chicas se rieron comparando notas sobre como de incurablemente lindo era el nuevo profesor, los chicos, por supuesto, temían su larga historia de valentía y se esforzaban por imitar al campeón de Hogwarts. Draco escucho vagamente a Ron y Hermione discutiendo, y más a Hermione gritar a Ron por algún incidente al azar. "Draco estas aturdido," levantando la vista, sonrió cuando Draco lo miro, volviendo la sonrisa vacilante Draco vio otro sorbo a la cuchara de sopa.

"Hey, Harry," asintiendo con la cabeza Harry coreo un hola sentándose al lado de Draco, '¿Comes?' Suspirando Draco bajo su tenedor, 'Lo hago, lo prometo.' Tendiendo la mano Harry ahueco un lado de la cara de su pequeño amor, empujando hacia atrás el cabello de oro mirando los cansados ojos grises. '¿No has estado durmiendo bien?' Moviendo la cabeza Draco se inclino hacia la mano cerrando los ojos en éxtasis. Alejándose Harry miro con el ceño fruncido al bello rubio, 'Mi habitación esta siempre abierta, al otro lado de la sala de DCAO, el retrato del ciego, contraseña justicia.' Sonriendo mas ampliamente Draco asintió con la cabeza, 'Gracias,' volviendo a sus respectivas comidas, no se dieron cuenta de las miradas y no sabían que pasaba alrededor de la mesa.

"¿Harry cuando tenemos clases?" Hermione estaba examinando al chico de pelo oscuro con una desconcertante mirada. "Viernes por la tarde doble periodo," brillaron letras de oro. Elevando una sola ceja se inclino hacia adelante, "¿Puedo preguntar que plan de lección seria?" Un solo ojo verde la miro calculadoramente. 'Puedes preguntar,' aparecieron las palabras de la nada, 'Pero no recibirás respuesta.' Ron ahogo su risa con su mano y Draco escondió su sonrisa. Su morena amiga se reclino en su silla murmurando para si. Aunque todo el mundo volvió a comer y charlar, el ojo esmeralda brillaba con una luz oculta.

-#-#-#-#-

"¡Ve Harry!" La multitud estaba de pie con el rugdy muggle que se había convertido casi tan popular como el quidditch en Hogwarts. Harry había empezado con Ron el año pasado, en un primer momento los dos muchachos habían forcejeado casi por diversión, pero los magos nacidos de muggle decidieron unirse y pronto tenían numerosos equipos para un tipo torneo además del quidditch. No obstante los equipos tenían a cualquiera de cualquier casa, había gente suficiente para entrar en un equipo, Harry y Ron corriendo el circuito en Hogwarts y contaron con el apoyo de los maestros como una especie de calmante para el estrés y evasión.

Draco aplaudió con Hermione y Luna desde las gradas cuando el equipo de Harry y Rn anotaron el gol de la victoria. Levantándose Harry alzo los brazos en señal de triunfo, como el resto de los muchachos saltaron sobre él con emoción de su racha de victorias continuara. Draco miro sonriendo a Harry viéndose absolutamente delicioso con manchas de barro y sudor en su camiseta. Imaginar ser capaz de tomar una deliciosa ducha con el hombre de pelo negro y… "Vamos muchacho bonito hay que felicitar a nuestros hombres," Hermione señalo a Harry y el par se abrió paso entre la multitud para felicitar al equipo ganador.

"¡Bien hecho Harry!" dijo al fin, con una sonrisa el adolecente lo trajo hacia si antes de levantarlo sobre sus pies y girando en felicidad. Riendo sin poder hacer nada Draco rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Harry, "Eres grande." Sin dejar de sonreír Harry se sentó una vez mas inclinando para descansar su frente contra la del rubio. Estaba tan cerca, Draco podía olerlo… su olor a tierra al aire libre, como Harry se las arreglo para oler delicioso después de un sudoroso partido de rugby estaba mas allá de Draco.

El momento se rompió sin embargo por los adolescentes revoltosos barriéndolos hacia el castillo para la cena. Sin embargo, Draco agarro con fuerza la mano callosa, dándole un apretón, y sonriendo ampliamente cuando sintió su apretón de vuelta.

-#-#-#-#-

"_¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¡Donde estas! ¿POR FAVOR?" Estaba tan oscuro, siempre estaba oscuro, la niebla se había apoderado del campo de batalla, pero estaba solo en busca de Harry… temiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Mas adelante estaba una figura encapuchada, "¿Harry?" Moviéndose vacilante hacia adelante el rubio saco su varita solo para darse cuenta de que le faltaba, lloriqueo levemente, tenia que encontrar a Harry. De repente, tropezó con algo que lo dejo arrodillado… un cuerpo. "¿Harry?" La niebla se despejo y estaba Harry una vez más con un vidrio en la garganta… el rostro pálido y sin vida, sangre manaba de numerosos cortes._

_Tanta sangre._

"_Oh, dios, Harry..." Llorando acuno al hombre de pelo oscuro, tratando de contener el flujo de sangre, "¡Alguien ayúdeme!" Llorando se mecía abrazándolo apretadamente. "Ahhhh Malfoy," el siseo serpentino sorprendió al lloroso Draco, "Él ha perdido, y ahora es tu turno…" Con un grito Draco se inclino sobre el cadáver ya frio de Harry Potter, "¡Noooo!"_

Con un grito Draco se despertó solo, llorando en la oscuridad, sudando y temblando como una hoja. "Harry… oh dios Harry ¿Dónde estas?" Aturdido por la pesadilla y no pensando completamente Draco salió a trompicones de la cama y fuera de los dormitorios del castillo. Seguía llorando el delgado rubio abriéndose camino a lo largo de las paredes no muy seguro de donde quería ir, simplemente sabia lo que quería, necesitaba llegar a Harry. "Harry por favor… oh dios por favor, ¿Dónde estas?"

El castillo estaba en silencio en ese momento de la noche, por lo que un escandaloso rubio lloroso estaba haciendo mucho ruido, así fue como el profesor Snape, y la profesora McGonagall lo encontraron en los pasillos principales. Los dos estaban haciendo rondas nocturnas al oír los sollozos provenientes del delgado joven que se había derrumbado en el Hall de entrada. "¡Señor Malfoy!" Apresurándose mas, ambos tremendamente preocupados, se arrodillaron cerca solo para que el muchacho gritara mas fuerte, "¡No! ¡No! Harry oh dios ¡Harry!" Presionando a ambos profesores lejos empezando a gatear a las escaleras, en su estado de aturdimiento y de ensueño su único pensamiento era llegar a Harry, necesitaba a Harry para estar seguro.

Retrocediendo asustada McGonagall miro a Snape, "¿Qué hacemos Severus?" El rubio parecía estar asustado. Fueron salvados por la figura de Harry Potter. Con una velocidad casi sobrenatural el adolescente parecía a punto de estallar la pared, sorprendiendo a ambos profesores. En un instante estada al otro lado del pasillo y recogiendo a la figura sollozante, sosteniéndolo cerca. "¿Harry? ¡Harry!" Acercándolo lo más posible, Draco agarro la tela blanca de la camiseta de Harry.

Froto la espalda delgada, envió el aura calmante, meciéndolo suavemente, no paso mucho tiempo para él para establecerse seguro en los brazos de su amado. De pie Harry lo acuno cerca pasando a los sorprendidos profesores, 'Esta bien, la guerra nos toco a todos de manera diferente. Él va a estar bien sé que hacer.' Las letras de oro brillaron ante ellos, asintiendo con la cabeza McGonagall parecía enjugar una lágrima, Snape miro impotente no teniendo idea de como ayudar a su ahijado. Asintiendo con la cabeza, ambos continuaron con sus rondas y Harry llevando ahora un dormido Draco a su habitación.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco se sentía tan seguro y caliente, lentamente despertando, parpadeo en su extraño entorno. Sentado en la gran cama de matrimonio, miro a su alrededor había cientos de libros en las estanterías a su alrededor. "¿Dónde?" Hablo en voz baja levantándose se movió de la cama. Era en una terraza forrada con más libros, camino por una acogedora sala de estar. Había una chimenea y cómodas sillas y un televisor… "¿Televisión? Y esas se pareces a mi…" Apagándose se volvió al sentir otra presencia en la habitación, Harry estaba apoyado contra la pared, luciendo hermoso a la luz de la mañana entrando por las grandes ventanas, la blanca camiseta se ajustaba abrazando todos los lugares correctos, y los vaqueros se le veían mejor que nunca.

"¿Harry? ¿Esta es tu habitación?" Sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza el adolescente sacudió sus dedos, 'Draco… tuviste otro episodio anoche, te he traído aquí.' Sorprendido el rubio se sentó en una de las sillas, "Lo siento Harry… no puedo… no hay nada…" Asustado miro a Harry, "No puedo estar solo en los dormitorios lo empeora todo." Asintiendo con la cabeza Harry vino a arrodillarse delante de él, 'Se que es lo que podemos hacer, te quedas aquí conmigo.' Señalando a su alrededor, a Draco parecía que era bastante espaciosa, había una mesa lleno de lo que Draco sabia que era materiales sospechosos de oscuros, el ministerio siempre esperaba que Harry descubriera sus secretos.

Había montañas de libros, sobretodo de artes oscuras, Draco sabia por experiencia. Pero además de eso estaba su televisión, sus películas de la casa. Feliz mirando a su alrededor asintió con la cabeza, "Me gustaría vivir aquí contigo…" Ruborizándose ligeramente Draco se miro las manos. Sonriendo Harry asintió levantándose, 'Muy bien tu ropa esta en camino, ahora tengo que ir y tener las cosas listas para tu primera clase de DCAO, te veré mas tarde,' dijo con un guiño antes de salir por el retrato. Una tonta sonrisa siguió a Draco todo el camino a desayunar.

-#-#-#-#-

"Vamos que estoy interesada en lo que el profesor Potter ha planeado," Hermione se sentó entre Ron y Draco viendo como Harry se puso enfrente de la clase. El pequeño grupo de séptimo año estaba hablando en voz baja, aunque gran parte había tomado parte de la guerra oscura, era Harry Potter que había dado un final al Señor Oscuro.

Harry miro la sala, silenciándolos de inmediato. 'Realmente no es necesario que me presente a ustedes,' las palabras se cernían ante él provocando una risa a la clase. 'Hemos vivido un infierno, las artes oscuras han sido lamentablemente gran parte de lo que hemos luchado tanto para decidir que enseñar fue extremadamente difícil.'

Caminando hacia adelante tomando una tapa dura, un libro. 'Esta es mi idea de esto,' señalando el libro, 'Cada uno de ustedes tiene uno propio, quiero que escriban lo que les viene a la cabeza. Que quieren saber, aprender, cosas que tal vez se atrevan a preguntar en clase. Todo lo que escriban se mostrara en un libro conectado al que tengo. Voy a ser capaz de leer lo que escriban, y al hacerlo, sabré lo que quieren aprender.' Hubo un murmullo de intriga en la sala de clase. Neville levanto la mano, "Señor…" Moviendo la cabeza Harry despidió con un gesto de mano el señor, 'Para ti, siempre seré Harry,' "Lo siento Harry, que pasa si queremos saber sobre plantas oscuras, ¿Por ejemplo?" Riendo un poco Harry agito su mano otra vez, 'Entonces, voy a tratar y algunos vamos a tener una clase sobre ello.'

Todo el mundo empezó a hablar a la vez, esto iba a ser una clase fantástica. 'No todas las clases será aquí, o incluso en el día de hoy. Tengo permiso de los otros profesores que deben presentarse en una situación interesante se me permite cambiar de carril para que me ayuden.' Estaba claro que la clase de Harry iba a ser de lejos, interesante y emocionante.

.

* * *

.

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	7. DVD y converse

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo siete: DVD y converse**

.

Draco despertó lentamente… muy relajado y lánguidamente. El sol entraba por las grandes ventanas, reflejándose en el lago en la mañana de otoño. Era pintoresco y bello aun por el hecho de que estaba despierto en la cama de Harry Potter. La única cosa que atenuaba la imagen completa temprano en la mañana era el hecho de que Harry no estaba por ningún lado. Mirando a su alrededor, suspiro en derrota… él se había ido otra vez, sin embargo, había dejado una nota en la almohada.

_Draco,_

_Con Ron fuimos a desayunar con Hagrid y luego vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco._

_Harry_

"Parece una carta de amor…" Draco se movió de la cama rumbo al vestuario, que ahora parecía rebosar de ambos conjuntos de sus ropas. Canturreando saco un par de bonitos jeans ajustados, que cabalgaban bajo en la cadera, junto con una camiseta negra, y para completar el conjunto se coloco una sudadera gris con capucha de Harry. Todavía en un estado de ánimo bastante bueno se recogió el pelo en un moño antes de agarrar sus gafas y empujar el fino marco, deslizándose el alambre cuadrado por la nariz.

Con un rebote a su paso se dirigió hacia el retrato deteniéndose para amarrar los cordones de sus Converse negro All Stars, antes de dirigirse hacia el castillo para el desayuno. Caminando se metió las manos en los bolsillo de la sudadera con la mirada en el espacio que sus pies le llevaron por el camino conocido al Gran Comedor.

Había pasado una semana, una semana viviendo solidos espacios cerrados con Harry y él no podía ser más feliz o frustrado. La pareja había estado compartiendo una cama todo el tiempo y que era el refugio y el infierno del rubio. Por supuesto que lo había hecho durante la guerra, a veces refugiándose en la más sucia casa de seguridad, pero había sido la guerra… esta era la paz y un muy caliente y sexy profesor Potter había estado plagando sus pensamientos.

"Justo lo que necesitaba… una torcedura…" Draco murmuro doblando la esquina de las escaleras. Últimamente había estado teniendo sueños del profesor Potter haciéndole quedar después de la clase… entonces él se inclinaba sobre la mesa y… ruborizándose hasta la raíz del pelo él estaba entrando a la sala haciéndole perder el juicio de inmediato.

Todavía era muy temprano en un sábado y la mayoría de los estudiantes todavía en cama, pero tenia a Hermione sentada, comiendo y leyendo decididamente hambrienta esa mañana, se dirigió a reunirse con ella. "Mañana Mione," dijo sentándose y cogiendo unas tostadas. Mirando hacia arriba Hermione le dio una especie de media sonrisa, "Hey Drake, ¿Qué estas haciendo esta mañana?" Cuidadosamente propago mermelada en la tostada que él miro por encima de sus gafas. "Bueno, voy a comer luego ir donde Hagrid, aparentemente Ron y Harry están allí por algo." Resoplando sobre su libro, "Eso no es nada nuevo de Ron prácticamente siendo preparado para trabajar como profesor de Criaturas Mágicas."

Draco asintió sabiamente que era cierto, la guerra había hecho que Ron reconsiderara su aspiración a ser un Auror, habiendo visto más de su parte en la batalla. Prefiriendo la vida tranquila, parecía tener una gran afinidad con todo tipo de animales, y él y Hagrid se habían vuelto muy cercanos en el último par de años. "Estaría genial, incluso el unicornio no le hace caso." Hermione volvió a resoplar, y Draco miro mas detenidamente… había estado actuando de manera extraña desde la fiesta de selección. "Mione… ¿Estas bien?" Sorprendida miro al rubio, "Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Encogiéndose Draco decidió dejar el tema, en lugar volvió a sus tostadas.

La pareja charlo un poco más sobre las clases, antes de levantarse y salir del recinto para ver lo que los chicos se habían levantado temprano. Era desafiantemente un día de otoño como llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, el aire fresco y claro un poco de viento frio, pero no menos hermoso. Draco cerro los ojos aspirando el aire fresco, Harry había tenido razón el aire libre era bueno.

Yendo a la cabaña Hermione y Draco vieron a Hagrid y Ron sentados en el primer escalón bebiendo limonada, Ron parecía sudado y sucio, pero seguía siendo atractivo. "¡Hola Draco, Mione!" Hagrid sonrió saludando, ambos le devolvieron el saludo uniéndose a ellos mientras descansaban. "Hola chicos, ¿Dónde esta Harry?" Ron apunto con la mano hacia el huerto de calabazas allá atrás construyendo algo… "Solo tienes que seguir el sonido de la risitas." Draco hizo una mueca, es cierto Harry parecía haber desarrollado un club de fans, las chicas estaban atemorizadas de él… Draco estaba un poco celoso.

"Voy a ir a ver lo que esta haciendo…" Se dirigió por toda la casa, una vez no se dio cuenta de las miradas de complicidad que le siguieron. Al doblar la esquina se encontró cara a cara con la horda, la mayoría de primer y segundo año que se reían y gorgojaban al ver un jeans y camiseta, Harry observaba la madera. Draco cruzo los brazos, admirando la vista, los brazos bronceados se movían rítmicamente, como él que constantemente cortaba la madera. Parecía que estaba construyendo estanterías, Draco se pregunto lo que podría ser, pero ahora estaba disfrutando de la vista.

Harry también estaba disfrutando de la vista, a espaldas de Draco estaba mirando discretamente al pequeño rubio mientras veía absolutamente delicioso en el sol de la tarde. Reconoció sudadera, y una oleada de posesión se disparo a través de él, Draco era su… le encantaba cuando se ponía su ropa. También le gustaba el nuevo Draco con sentido de la moda. Por supuesto, el rubio podría ser elegante, pero años de tener que usar las prendas de vestir espantoso le había hecho mucho por un look casual. Vestía jeans casi siempre en estos días. Era lindo… y de alguna manera sexy.

"Esta bien todos adentro…" Hagrid vino por el lado de la casa apuntando hacia la escuela. Las chicas murmurando lastimosamente volvieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando y suspirando con nostalgia. Caminando hacia Draco sonriendo firmo a Harry, 'Popular como siempre ¿Eh Potter?' Harry se detuvo en su construcción sonriendo, dejo la sierra él firmo de nuevo, 'Esos jóvenes… es solo un capricho pasajero. ¿Has dormido bien?' Ruborizándose ligeramente Draco asintió con la cabeza, 'No hay pesadillas desde que me moví, parece que las mantienes alejados Harry…' Deteniéndose el rubio dejo caer las manos, casi resbalando. Harry…

-#-#-#-#-

"_¿Qué deseas Potter vienes a regodearte? Mi padre esta en la cárcel ¿Eres feliz ahora? No tengo nada… no amigos y mi familia podría también estar muerta. Todo se ha ido… ¡Esto era lo que querías! Bueno ganaste, Draco Malfoy no tiene nada en este mundo…" Al final el pequeño rubio intento sofocar las lagrimas… esto era lo que había llegado… esta era el poderoso Draco Malfoy había llegado._

_Espero la risa de regodeo, de burla… dios sabía que Harry merecía su venganza. En su lugar no había nada, largo momento de silencio los ojos grises bañados en lágrimas miraron firme a los ojos verdes. Harry no dijo ni una palabra, alzo la mano… dudando un poco Draco tentativamente coloco su propia fría mano, en contra de una caliente encallecida._

_En ese momento lo supo… él estaba en verdaderamente, profundamente, perdidamente enamorado de Harry Potter._

-#-#-#-#-

"Así que ¿Qué estas construyendo Harry?" Pregunto Draco luchando contra el rubor, y rompiendo la especie de tensión que había surgido durante la conversación. Harry sonrió mostrándole el resto de las cosas detrás de él, que eran estantes. 'Estante de DVD, para tu colección en constante expansión,' Harry sonrió, sorprendido y muy feliz Draco ni siquiera pensó en ello solo le echo los brazos alrededor de Harry, "Harry, muchas gracias…" Apretando el duro cuerpo sintiendo los cálidos brazos apretar alrededor de él al instante. Fue hermoso y muy breve, ambos lo rompieron.

Draco se alejó suavemente cepillando el pelo suelto detrás de la oreja, Harry pensó que era hermoso. Mientras tanto Ron se había cansado de la tensión sexual… sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, su retorcido sentido del humor le hizo decidir no decir lo que realmente quería decir que era algo así como '¡Ambos se aman arriba!' En cambio, fue un "Esta bien, es hora de terminar esto." Moviéndose para ayudar, Harry se encogió de hombros sacudió su camiseta antes de coger un martillo también. Harry le había contagiado al alto pelirrojo, y ahora parecía tan cómodo haciendo las cosas como muggle como él las estaba haciendo por arte de magia.

Hagrid, Draco y Hermione se sentaron en la hierba a conversar, así como mantener un ojo en los dos mejores amigos, con el bien reñido humor mientras trabajaban. Bueno, la pelea fue mas en el lado de Ron, que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo. La tarde avanzaba y, finalmente, casi a la hora de la cena termino. Los cinco admiraron el trabajo, antes de que Harry con un gesto de mano los hiciera desaparecer. Sonriendo Draco le dio a Harry una sonrisa torcida, 'Muéstrame Harry, ¿Dónde los enviaste?' Agarrado su camisa roja Gryffindor de rugby tirándola encima de su cabeza despeinando su pelo aun mas salvaje. Sonriendo movió los dedos, 'A nuestra sala, puedes ordenar tu DVD mas tarde, Señor Película,' sonriendo Draco negó con la cabeza antes de ir hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena.

Riendo y charlando los cuatro amigos más Hagrid entraron al Hall, Hagrid alejándose para unirse a la mesa de profesores, Harry iba a seguirle cuando fue acorralado por Dean, Seamus y Blaise. "Oh no prof… te vas a sentar con la familia esta noche es de rencuentro." Arrastrando al niño-que-no-murió a la mesa de Slytherin reuniéndose con los de séptimo año. Se volvió un poco una tradición que cada sábado por la noche para todos los veteranos de la guerra oscura se reunían. Hablaron de días pasados, hablaron de los compatriotas perdidos para ellos y recordaron sus nombres. Sus risas y aplausos resonaron en toda la sala. Los profesores sonrieron con indulgencia, los de séptimo año era todo el show de ese año. Todos esos hombres y mujeres habían demostrado cien veces más que estaban preparados para el mundo de los adultos de la magia y la brujería, este último año era unas vacaciones con una pequeña cartel de la escuela tirando en buena medida.

Los de otros años lentamente se fueron a sus respectivas casas, mientras que el pequeño grupo de séptimo año charló toda la noche. Por ultimo, se dispersaron diciendo buenas noches separando buena compañía para ir a la cama a dormir. Harry y Draco le dieron a los Gryffindor las buenas noches antes de ir a sus habitaciones.

Harry agito a Draco sobre la cama, el rubio estaba muerto en sus pies, mientras hurgaba en su mesa de trabajo un poco. Lentamente el rubio Slytherin camino por las escaleras quitándose la ropa, agarro una de las camisas de Harry mientras se subía a la cama. Una vez en la cama la mente de Draco no lo dejaba dormir, su cuerpo quería dormir, pero su mente… los recuerdos de la guerra estaban frescos, era catártico. Era necesario, necesitaba hablar con otras personas que habían pasado por lo mismo. Era como abrir una herida fresca, dejando escapar todos los malos humores, pero al mismo tiempo… dolía mucho. Lagrimas silenciosas escaparon de los ojos grises, mientras miraba hacia el techo podía ver el resplandor del fuego originado desde abajo sobre la barandilla, podía ver la media luna fuera de las grades ventanas.

Todo estaba tranquilo y sereno, mientras las lágrimas caían ayudando. Tan profundo estaba en su mente que se perdió el lento paso de Harry por las escaleras, el crujido mientras él se despojaba de su ropa, registro el hundimiento de la cama cuando Harry se acostó lentamente. También sintió los dedos encallecidos en la mejilla enjugándole las lágrimas, y siniestro ojos verde que lo miraba con comprensión.

Parpadeando Draco extendió su pálido brazo a la luz de luna para poner su mano sobre el corazón de Harry. Escucha el ritmo fuerte y profundo bajo sus dedos. Ese corazón tenia tanto dolor… y al mismo tiempo, tanto amor. Harry era todo lo que Draco deseaba poder tener. Aun cuando había sido joven y tonto, cuando habían luchado Draco había sido tan celoso que siempre ha querido ser un héroe… había leído historias en su juventud de cazadores de dragones, de hombres valientes que lucharon contra la corriente y gano. Ahora, aquí estaba Harry… Herodotus Potter su nombre era tan apropiado, "Teniendo en cuenta al héroe…" Le susurro haciendo parpadear a Harry en confusión antes de darse cuenta. El significado de su nombre, sus padres sabían lo que iba a ser… o de lo contrario lo que esperaban que él fuera.

"Me duele Harry…" Draco susurro, "Me gustaría ser tan fuerte como tu, siento como si estuviera cayendo a pedazos unos días que nunca volverán a ser lo mismo otra vez." Sonriendo Harry tiro a Draco sobre su pecho apretándolo, letras de oro en la línea de los ojos de Draco brillando de color naranjo oscuro. "Llevo su recuerdo siempre, y nunca lo olvides, pero tu tienes que vivir por ellos también." Draco sonrió un poco antes de presionar su rostro en el cuello de Harry, la piel caliente olía como el aire libre y limpia. Harry siempre olía maravilloso para Draco, las manos calientes fueron lentamente subiendo y bajando por la espalda con dulzura teniendo a Draco casi fundiéndose en el cálido abrazo. Como había soñado con esto en la noche, deseando ser sujetado por Harry. Poco a poco los hombres se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

.

* * *

.

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	8. El primer beso

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo ocho: el primer beso**

.

"¡Mañana los de primer año!"

"Buenos días Madame Hooch," llego el coro desde los de primer año de Gryffindor y Slytherin, quienes estaban alineados en el patio delantero de su primera lección de vuelo. Keleb estaba en éxtasis, había estado esperando con ansias de volar desde hace semanas. Presto mucha atención cuando Madame Hooch les dio sus instrucciones. "Ahora clase tenemos un pequeño regalo para el día hoy, uno de los profesores estará ayudando." Hubo murmullos de aquellos que solo vieron al profesor Potter vestido casualmente paseándose, con la escoba al hombro. "Profesor Potter gracias por venir a ayudar el día de hoy," inclinando la cabeza, Harry sonrió, le gustaba volar y había sido un tiempo…

En el Gran Comedor el almuerzo había empezado, el resto de segundo año y hablando cuando Neville llego abriendo las puertas. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él, "¡Harry! ¡Harry va a volar!" Grito antes de dar la vuelta e ir al corredor de nuevo. Hubo alrededor de un latido de corazón de una pausa antes de que hubiera un aluvión de acción y todo el mundo se fue al patio. Draco estaba emocionado, siempre había amado ver volar a Harry, no es que no era bueno, era un bueno volador pero no estaba a la altura de Harry. Era un hecho bien conocido que Harry fue si no el mejor cierre para el mejor volador de la escuela había visto nunca, siempre había sido emocionante.

A medida que toda la escuela iba al patio para ver a los de primer año estaban recibiendo sus primeras lecciones de 'arriba.' De costumbre hubo pocas escobas que obedecieron, la mayoría de los otros se agito un poco antes de quedarse en el suelo. Harry la había colocado abajo, ni siquiera hablo una palabra, tendió la mano a la escoba que al instante salto hacia él. Madame Hooch le sonrió con cariño, "Siempre ha sido natural ¿Eh Potter?" Harry asintió sonriendo montando la escoba, ansioso por estar en el aire. Riendo Madame Hooch hizo un gesto sin poder hacer nada, "Esta bien vas a dar un poco de show… tal vez van a querer copiarte, necesitan mas acción en el quidditch."

Dio al profesor una sonrisa picara inicio su vuelo al aire. Hubo un coro de admiración de los de primer año mirado hacia arriba, habían oído las historias de vuelo de Harry, era casi legendaria. Riendo en silencio Harry cerro sus ojos dejando que el viento azotara su rostro que no había volado en… en tanto tiempo. Girando se dejo caer tierra abajo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos al sol de la mañana viendo la mancha oscura en movimiento rápido y dando vueltas, sonriendo feliz de saber que Harry estaba feliz en el aire, y no había volado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Unas vueltas más y aterrizo ordenadamente junto a Madame Hooch, los aplausos se apoderaron del grupo de espectadores. Sonrojándose moderadamente Harry hizo un gesto con la mano haciendo una reverencia burlona, 'Muy bien mi adorado publico del show, estaré aquí toda la semana,' las letras oro estaban en el aire entes de desaparecer. Hubo unos murmullos de risas antes de que se dirigieran de vuelta al colegio. Harry busco con la mirada al rubio que amaba. Detectando a Draco saludo, Draco noto el saludo y se lo devolvió con los brazos cruzados, Harry noto que Draco llevaba una de sus camiseta, una larga y holgada camiseta terminando con unos jeans muy ajustados. Harry siempre se preguntaba como era capaz de caber en los pantalones tan apretados, por no mencionar curiosidad por saber lo rápido que podría salir de ellos.

Continúo viendo a su pequeño rubio dándose cuenta de que Draco frunciendo el ceño en preocupación mirando algo detrás de él, Harry volteándose rápidamente justo a tiempo para esquivar una maldición mal dirigida. Con calma tomo en cuenta la situación en que dos de primer año estaban peleando, uno era un torbellino de pelo rubio el otro de color marrón oscuro, el pelo casi negro. El griterío era ininteligible, pero Madame Hooch tenía sus manos ocupadas, ya que los dos apartaron sus varitas para atacar de nuevo, Harry dio un movimiento pequeño de muñeca. Las varitas bajaron al unísono y nada sucedió. Sorprendidos ambos muchachos miraron sus caritas agitándolas como si fuera a ayudar a su causa. Al detenerse Harry se interpuso casualmente entre los dos mirando de uno al otro. El rubio pálido de Gryffindor estaba jadeando ligeramente con las mejillas sonrosadas estaba acunando cuidadosamente el brazo, sus ojos de inusual color violeta brillaron, ya que estaba directamente delante del joven. El otro chico de pelo rizado, era más alto, con una tez bronceada y ojos azul claro de cristal. Su labio estaba partido y un hilillo de sangre corría por la cara a su túnica de Slytherin.

Arqueando una ceja Harry se cruzo de brazos mirando como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Los dos combatientes nerviosos se dieron cuenta que era la razón por la que ya no podían hacer magia. '¿Qué paso?' Ambos niños se miraban fijamente antes de mirar a otro lado. Suspirando Harry sintió una mano suave en el brazo, volviéndose a mirar hacia abajo le sonrió ligeramente a Draco, "Harry tiene un brazo roto," asintiendo con la cabeza Harry dejo a Draco con el rubio dirigiendo su atención al niño de pelo mas oscuro, '¿Nombre?' Las letras oro flotaron brevemente, mirando malhumorado limpio la sangre de la mejilla, "Edwards señor, Ty Edwards." Asintiendo con la cabeza se volvió al rubio que estaba tratando de no quejarse mientras Draco manipulaba hábilmente el brazo para sanar adecuadamente. "Keleb Weathers…" Levantando una ceja Harry dio al pequeño rubio toda su atención, '¿Hijo de Thomas Weathers?' Las letras oro ondearon en el aire, Draco se había detenido a mirar, viendo al chico Keleb asentir tristemente con la cabeza. Harry asintió con la cabeza volteándose a Ty, '¿Y tú eres hijo de Monty?' El chico de pelo rizado, asintió con la cabeza viéndose aun más sombrío. Draco sonrió conocía a Monty, el hombre no estaba destinado a ser un Slytherin era demasiado divertido. Aunque Thomas… Thomas había muerto como un héroe, Draco también se acordaba de él.

"Bueno Keleb, esto va a doler un poco," con un toque de varita hubo un crac repentino, como huesos sanados. Draco tomo de nuevo el brazo extendiéndolo, sonriendo con satisfacción. "Bueno eso es, peo lo llevare a ver a Madame Pomfrey," Harry asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a Madame Hooch, 'Me gustaría tenerlos por una semana de detención ¿Si eso es aceptable?' Asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente se volvió al resto de la clase, mientras Draco dirigió a Keleb a la enfermería.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry estaba de pie junto a Hagrid no precisamente aterrorizado pero… tenso si estaba tenso… Hagrid le había pedido acompañar a la clase de primer año, se trataba de una criatura bastante peligrosa. No tenia exactamente un nombre, era uno de los híbridos que Voldemort había desarrollado durante la guerra, una criatura que estaba en algún lugar entre una sanguijuela y una anguila. Era largo y musculoso podía vivir fuera del agua y vivían de sangre… la sangre humana era su favorito. Porque Hagrid sentía la necesidad de utilizar estos estaba más allá de él, suspirando mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia a los de primer año delicadamente coloco un hechizo de congelación antes de que tuvieran una mirada mas cercana.

Harry casi podía ver antes de que ocurriera, hubo un grito, como el hechizo de congelación de uno de los grupos no sostenía a la criatura comenzó a corcovear olfateando la sangre fresca que se abalanzo sobre una de las chicas de pelo oscuro, pero el brazo de Harry lo bloqueo. Con un golpe de gran alcance que en esencia puso a la criatura en el suelo antes de darle un pisotón en la cabeza, rápidamente matándolo. Hubo un silencio antes de que el rumor se desatara entre los estudiantes. La campana de la escuela sonó indicando el final de la clase y Harry supo que había conseguido una buena parte de él, finalmente noto la sangre corriendo por su antebrazo. Hagrid ahuyento a los niños que todavía murmuraban mientras se apresuraba para comprobar a Harry. "¿Harry estas bien compañero?" Gruño de dolor viendo el corte haciendo una cara, necesitaba puntos de sutura. Asintiendo con la cabeza Harry agito su brazo bueno, 'No te preocupes por eso Hagrid es por eso que estoy aquí,' sonriendo Harry dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de semi gigante, 'He tenido peores,' dijo señalando su ojo arruinado. Hagrid asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y los dos caminaron a la escuela.

Agitando la mano en adiós a Hagrid en el comedor fue donde Madame Pomfrey a la enfermería todavía tenia el equipo medico muggle que utilizaba. Su brazo le dolía como el infierno… pero bueno, el dolor, y el dolor físico era real. Completando el recodo escucho voces procedentes de la oficina asomando la cabeza por la esquina se encontró con Draco en una profunda conversación con Madame Pomfrey, el hombre de pelo oscuro le sonrió, se preguntaba cuando Draco iba a conseguir el sentido común de dar información sobre lo que quería hacer. Él había nacido para sanador.

Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención cuando los ojos grises se fijaron en él con una sonrisa antes de tomar en cuenta la mancha de sangre bastante grande en su camisa. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente se acercó a Harry firmando mientras se acercaba, '¿Qué te has hecho esta vez?' Levantando el brazo tímidamente mostrando a su pequeño amor el largo corte abierto en el antebrazo. Delicadamente tomo el brazo, Draco clínicamente se veía más mientras Madame Pomfrey hizo una mueca de desagrado, "Harry, pensé surgirían estas cosas pasarían después de convertirte en profesor," encogiéndose Harry agito la mano que Draco no estaba sosteniendo, 'Las artes oscuras nunca toman vacaciones y yo tampoco.' Sacudiendo la cabeza Draco lo miro a través del largo flequillo rubio. "Supongo que quieres puntos de sutura también ¿No?" Asintiendo con la cabeza Harry se volvió a colocar en una cama, dejando que Draco rebuscara en el armario. Temblando la matrona olfateo, "Toda esa medicina muggle, no se por qué lo quieres Harry, podría arreglar eso en un segundo." Asintiendo Harry le tendió el brazo cuando las puntadas empezó haciendo una mueca ligeramente bloqueo el dolor eligiendo mirar a la cabeza rubia inclinada sobre el brazo en concentración.

Todo paso en cuestión de minutos, Draco dejando de lado sus herramientas miro la ordenada hilera de puntos antes de empezar a envolver en gasa. Harry miro hacia Madame Pomfrey estaba ocupada en su oficina, reclinándose hacia adelante inclino la pequeña barbilla de Draco hasta encontrarse con los brillantes ojos grises. '¿Aplicas a la escuela todavía?' Las letras se cernieron en la línea de visión de Draco. Con un suspiro sonrió con tristeza, "Me figuras fueras ¿Eh?... no puedo Harry…" Inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado Harry movió la mano a través de la suave piel pálida de la otra mejilla, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la perfecta oreja. '¿Por qué no?' Ruborizado Draco se inclino hacia la palma cerrando los ojos, con ganas de capturar ese momento en su ojo interior. "Porque mi padrino Severus…" Le susurro, rodando los ojos Harry, miro los hermosos ojos grises, 'Él ya sabe… estoy bastante seguro que esta dando vueltas para el final de la lucha, curando heridas… salvando vidas, regalo.'

'Draco, siempre hay mil y una razones para no hacer algo, y solo una muy buena razón para hacerlo, te encanta.' Draco sintió que las lagrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos, no era lo razón por la que… realmente era mas grande. Él quería estar solo. Para ir a la escuela de sanadores, la mejor estaba en Londres, y los estudiantes esperaban vivir en el mismo campus. Con pesadillas horribles, y ataques de pánico, sus problemas de alimentación… no podía confiar en si mismo solo. Era débil, pero sabia que no quería estar lejos de Harry… nunca.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Harry sonrió, 'No hay nada que diga que no puedes volver a casa por la noche.' La palma de la mano rozo la mejilla, Draco se inclino hacia el tacto. 'Siempre tendrás una casa conmigo Draco, recuerda siempre ¿Ok?' Draco sintió un calor floreciendo en el pecho, la cara de Harry estaba tan cerca de la suya propia… mucho… ojo de color verde oscuro se alzaba cerca antes de sentir los labios agrietados rozando levemente los suyos. Draco sitio que sus ojos se deslizaron a otro lado antes de hubiera un accidente en la oficina de Madame Pomfrey, una maldición ahogada. Draco se apartó con los ojos muy abiertos, sin una palabra se puso de pie furiosamente ruborizado. Se deslizo por el castillo y no se extraño de la mirada calculadora que lo siguió, desde el hombre todavía sentado en la cama de hospital.

.

* * *

.

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	9. Magia

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo nueve: magia**

.

Draco huyo sin ver hacia donde se dirigía, hasta detenerse en la parte superior de la Torre de Astronomía. Detenido disminuyo su respiración presionando las manos frías en la cara sobrecalentándolas. Apoyado en la pared cerró los ojos deslizándose hasta el suelo… ¿Por qué había corrido? Amaba a Harry, había estado esperando ese beso durante años así que ¿Por qué había corrido? Suspirando, bajo la cabeza a sus manos gimiendo, si acababa de admitirse que tenia miedo. Miedo de lo que podría ser, sonriendo ligeramente sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras miraba alrededor de la plataforma de la torre, ¿Qué era lo que Harry le había dicho esa noche?

-#-#-#-#-

_Temblando el rubio envolvió sus brazos alrededor de si mismo mirando el cielo estrellado. Mirando ligeramente hacia su derecha al compañero de pelo oscuro que extendía los brazos detrás de las cabeza, sus ojos cerrados con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. Resoplando Draco se movió a su lado sentándose mas cerca. "¿Cómo puedes sonreír Harry? ¿No tienes miedo de lo que viene? ¿De lo que podría pasar?" Harry acababa de desparramarse mas, "Aterrorizado," dijo alegremente. Cejas rubias se elevaron con incredulidad, "Te ves bien." Riéndose del otro adolescente se volvió hacia él, "El miedo es un estado de animo, se puede controlar o dejar que te controle. Puedes caminar por la vida siendo aterrorizado por cada pequeña cosa." Señalándose a si mismo dio a Draco una sonrisa de desaprobación. "Pase ohhh… 16 años de mi vida viviendo en el terror y el miedo, y ¿Sabes lo que he aprendido?" Hubo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, entonces Harry se dio la vuelta, "Si pasas la vida en el miedo, entonces nunca vas a vivir."_

-#-#-#-#-

"Tienes razón…" Susurro el rubio en el borroso recuerdo, "Tenias razón Harry, el miedo no puede impedirte vivir, y yo no puedo dejarte ir, porque tengo miedo. Es hora de vivir un poco." Apretando la mandíbula con determinación, se puso en movimiento hacia las escaleras, tenía la clase de Harry a continuación, por lo que tenia dos periodos para planear su ataque.

Al otro lado de la escuela en un aula vacía estaba un melancólico Harry Potter. Siguió reproduciendo el momento del primer beso breve pero intenso en su mente una y otra vez. Cada detalle, se analizo y se almaceno. Había tomado una forma de leer a la gente. Había tenido también toda su vida para poder sobrevivir, en primer lugar su desafortunada familia, y luego con Voldemort y sus seguidores. Las personas que estaban a su alrededor, la gente que se encontró él hizo decisiones rápidas y juicios. Sabia que a Draco no le era indiferente, él se dio cuenta al segundo que sus labios habían tocado los suyos, tan suave. Besar a Draco había sido el cielo claro y simple. Sabía que una vez nunca iba a ser suficiente. Empezó a bajar las manos llenas de cicatrices frunciendo el ceño en confusión, pero ¿Por qué había corrido? Tal vez Harry había leído la situación mal. Draco había perdido todas las personas cercanas a él en un periodo de tiempo muy breve, tal vez tenia miedo de abrirse de nuevo, miedo de ser lastimado. Eso sin duda tiene sentido para la cabeza del salvador, mirando el reloj, sonrió casi era la hora de clase, entonces él podría hacer su movimiento, ya era hora de ir por Draco, valía la pena la apuesta… él estaba seguro de ello.

Sonó el campana, los de séptimo año tomaron asiento dispuestos a ver lo que el popular profesor Potter tenia para ellos hoy. Draco miraba con una sonrisa soñadora en su cara, Harry se veía increíble. Todo él desde sus zapatos negros, con sus holgados vaqueros azules colgando de sus delgadas caderas, la camiseta negra abrazaba todos los lugares correctos. Si Draco no había decidido hacer un movimiento entonces ese conjunto habría ceñido la oferta. Harry estaba casualmente apoyado en su escritorio cuando las letras doradas aparecieron repentinamente en el aire delante de él. '¿Qué es la magia?' Draco sintió rígida a Hermione a su lado, lanzando una mirada curiosa centrada una vez mas en la escritura flotando en el aire por encima de Harry, 'He recibido esta pregunta en particular, y casi puedo adivinar por quien.' Hubo un murmullo de risas en la sala, '¿Puede alguien decirme que es la magia?' Un brazo se disparo en la sala, Harry asintió con la cabeza a Hermione, "Esa es una pregunta injusta, no hay una respuesta. Nadie sabe lo que es la magia." Draco la miro con la boca abierta de asombro, si Draco no la conociera mejor tenia que pensar que la respuesta de Hermione era una burla, y mas bien esa desagradable sonrisa en su cara le recordaba a si mismo en sus días de gloria odiando a Harry.

Asintiendo con la cabeza Harry esbozo una sonrisa, 'Correcto, por supuesto, Hermione, pero hay teorías por ahí, e ideas. Que es magia, de donde viene, por que alguno de nosotros tenemos y otros no. Todas esas cuestiones teóricas que nunca parecen tener respuestas. Sin embargo, hay unas cuantas verdades de la magia. En primer lugar no tenemos idea de donde viene y por qué la tenemos y algunos de nosotros no, o por que otros la tienen más fuerte. Lo segundo es que la magia es parte de nuestra constitución, es intrínseco a nosotros y nos hacen quienes somos. En tercer lugar nuestra magia tiene una manifestación de si mismo.' Él se movió alrededor del escritorio en el tablero negro, dibujo el contorno de una figura abarcando por un círculo. A continuación se dirigió a su escritorio apuntando a lo que parecía una roca normal en una caja de cristal. Todo el mundo estaba inclinado hacia adelante en sus sillas mirando con fascinación absoluta.

'Me encontré con esta roca el año pasado, se pensaba que era algo de gran importancia cuando Voldemort estaba destruyendo todo lo que pudo para encontrarla. Resulta que esta roca es absolutamente inofensiva, a excepción de una propiedad increíble que le da al aura mágica una forma física, en otros peor nos muestra las auras mágicas.' Sonriendo se dirigió a la clase, 'Es mas fácil mostrar,' tomando la roca de la caja de cristal, Harry parecía a punto de estallar de repente en llamas negras. La clase jadeo, Draco estaba hipnotizado, era tan hermoso, era todo fuego negro como la noche, plagada de puntos de luz blanca y pura que brillaba intensamente antes de desaparecer de la vista era como el cielo de noche dando vueltas en Harry. 'Esta es una manifestación física de mi magia, esta increíble piedra da vida. Solo tiene un radio de dos pies y una vez fuera de esa rango tarda unos cinco minutos en desaparecer.'

Hubo un murmullo de intriga en la habitación, una mano se elevo a la izquierda de Draco, era Ron, "Pregunta aquí Harry, si esta piedra no es peligrosa para nadie, entonces ¿Por qué Voldemort quería destruirla?" Harry asintió sonriendo, 'Excelente pregunta, lo cual plantea un problema interesante. La idea de que no hay magia buena o mala. Magia es simplemente eso, hay periodos buenos y malos que la gente puede usar, así como las personas buenas y malas. Pero la magia en si es simplemente eso. Vieron ahora mi aura ¿Cómo la clasificarían?' Hermione soltó una risita, "Mala, había llamas negras. Se parece a algo que se ve en un mago oscuro." Asintiendo con la cabeza Harry miro su mano, ''Muy cierto, salvo el color y la vivacidad no tiene relación con los valores buenos o malos de tu magia. Tu aura es como una huella digital totalmente única del mago o bruja. Esta es la razón por la necesidad de Voldemort para destruirla. Esta pequeña roca no de deja engañar por poción multijugos, ni se puede ocultar la magia de alguien. Con la maldición imperius la magia esta impresa en la magia de la bruja o mago en que esta siendo utilizado.' Draco parpadeo, esa roca era uno de esas increíbles cosas inútiles mágicos que cuando se coloca en el contexto correcto celebraba una increíble cantidad de energía. 'Eso y aparentemente el aura de Voldemort alrededor de la piedra era de un tono muy bonito de color rosa.' Toda la clase se rio, cogiendo la roca Harry se movió por la habitación y todos los colores del arco iris parecían a punto de estallar por toda la habitación.

Intrigado Draco miro a si mismo cuando la sombra plata mas hermosa apareció alrededor de sus manos. Su aura no se veía como las llamas de Harry, su aura parecía mas fluido dando vueltas y acariciando su cuerpo era hermoso y sensual. En cuanto a Ron se rio entre diente como el aura roja igualo el pelo de su cabeza, era un rojo ardiente al igual que las llamas de Harry lamiendo a su alrededor, líneas largas de color azul como cintas se entrelazaban dentro de las llamas, "Caliente Ron," bromeo poniendo los ojos a su amigo a la horrible broma. Miro alrededor de la habitación vio un azul profunda con plata que era de Blaise, Neville era un verde y amarillo, Seamus un color morado y azul, Dean un topacio y negro. Por fin miro el aura de Hermione y estaba un poco asombrado, era… bueno no era el aura de los mas atractivos. Era marrón, un marrón oscuro y no era fuego, no era fluido, y no era tenue. Estaba moviéndose muy lentamente, periódicamente mostrando una raya amarilla aquí y allá. Mirando a su alrededor una vez mas dando indicios a Draco sobre algo, preocupado no se molesto en levantar la mano captando la mirada de Harry moviéndolas rápidamente, 'Harry, ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene dos colores en el aura, excepto yo?' Frunciendo el ceño en preocupación. Sonriendo Harry firmo de vuelta, 'No tengo idea, pero es hermosa… se ajusta a tus ojos.' Ruborizado Draco bajo la vista, escucho a Ron riéndose, "Tengo que aprender mas del lenguaje de señas todo lo que entendí fue 'hermosa'."

Draco seguía mirando sus manos, como el aura comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Hubo muchas preguntas lanzadas por la habitación por un buen rato hasta que finalmente Hermione que había estado en silencio durante un largo tiempo, finalmente hablo, "Todo esto es mas bien teoría 'profesor,' nunca he leído ningún libro lo que explicas tu." Harry asintió con la cabeza, la mano de Draco moría de ganas de abofetearla, Hermione había estado irascible y grosera con Harry desde que se convirtió en profesor… algo hizo clic en la mente de Draco. Él se volvió a Hermione mirándola con nuevos ojos volviéndose a Harry para ver lo que iba a responder. 'Por supuesto que no ha oído hablar de esas ideas señorita Granger, todas son propuestas teóricas y todas son mías. Mi libro no será publicado hasta el próximo mes, es posible que desee echar un vistazo. Se llama El color de la magia, conexión descarada lo se.' Draco sonrió él había estado fragmentos del libro que Harry estaba trabajando durante todo el verano, y sabia que lo había enviado antes de que él había dejado en agosto, pero no había escuchado nada desde entonces. Hermione se estaba volviendo en un interesante matiz rojo, y el resto de la clase estaba disparando aun mas preguntas antes de que sonara la campana que marcaba el final de la clase y el comienzo de la cena.

Draco vio como Hermione recogió sus libros rápidamente dejando sin decir una palabra y viéndose muy enojada. El resto de la clase rodeo a Harry con más preguntas que llevo al grupo a cenar. La sala era un hervidero y Harry fue el tema de conversación. Draco escucho la charla en torno a él con la mitad de una oreja, su mente estaba en Hermione que estaba sentada en la actualidad en Ravenclaw, él estaba sentado con Ron en Gryffindor con los brazos cruzados jugando con su puré de papas. Ron se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo colocando su propia cubierto abajo, "¿Quieres compartir?" Draco miro a su amigo de manera fija, bajando el tenedor. "Ron, ¿Has notado a Hermione actuar extraño últimamente? ¿Te das cuenta aun mas de lo que generalmente hace?"

Reflexionando un momento Ron asintió con la cabeza, por ultimo, casi a regañadientes, "Si, desde que volvimos a la escuela, mal humor e irritable, pasa siempre en la biblioteca y esta casi siempre hablando de lo que Harry esta haciendo…" Se apagó viéndose miserable, "Haciendo caso omiso de todo a su alrededor incluido yo." Draco le dio una sonrisa de simpatía, "Ummm… hoy en clase me di cuenta, tu…" Se callo impotente para tratar de explicar lo que estaba pasando. Ron miro expectante, "¿Crees que Hermione quizá esta celosa de Harry?" Los ojos azules parpadearon sorprendidos antes de una especie de reconocimiento de una patada, "¡Creo que quizás tienes razón! Draco, él consulta en el ministerio, él es profesor aquí, y él tiene un libro que se publicara el mes que viene…" Levantando los dedos con cada logro, silbo humilde, "Eso explica muchas cosas…" Draco asintió malhumorado, "¿Qué podemos hacer realmente? Quiero decir que nadie estaría como él a nuestra edad y ha logrado mucho," Ron se rio entre dientes, "Si, pero él sigue siendo Harry, él todavía juega rugby con nosotros y bromea… Harry siempre será Harry no importa lo que haga." Los dos se miraron, "De todos modos ¿Qué hacer con Hermione?" Ambos suspiraron, "Bueno, Harry puede no dudar de valerse por si mismo, y yo apuesto a que ya lo ha descubierto." Draco se inclino sobre la mesa acariciando la mano de su amigo, "Vamos a pensar en algo, ¿Si?" Ron asintió con la cabeza viéndose determinado, "Los celos no son una buena cosa, tenemos que terminar esto pronto o alguien puede salir lastimado seriamente."

.

* * *

.

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	10. Por una noche

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo diez: por una noche**

.

Draco entro con cansancio a la habitación suya y de Harry, su mente se agitaba con la discusión que él y Ron habían tenido en la cena. Era preocupante. Tenia una especie de sensación terrible, que no había tenido desde la guerra. Era una especie de muerte inminente, algo que iba a suceder que simplemente no podía entender por qué. Mirando alrededor de la habitación no vio a Harry, lo había visto hablando con el profesor Flitwick en la planta. Comenzó sacándose los zapatos, se instalo en el sofá encendiendo su tv conformándose con una película pero su mente estaba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. Tan profundo en el pensamiento que ni se dio cuenta cuando Harry se estableció junto a él en el sofá, casi salió de su piel cuando una palma cálida y áspero se asentó en el cuello, la yema de su pulgar frotando círculos suaves. '¿Pensamiento duro?' Las letras oro aparecieron delante de él. Los acontecimientos de esa mañana llegaron de vuelta, ¡El beso! Había estado tan absorto con la situación de Hermione que se había olvidado por completo de él. Acerca de Harry… había ido solo con un plan para seducir a Harry.

Vio ese hermoso rostro fuerte por cerca de dos latidos de corazón antes de que él estuviera en el regazo de Harry besándolo por todo lo que valía la pena. Sentía fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de él al instante, suavemente separo los labios y él metió la lengua en la boca de su amante. Se sentía tan bien… mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías.

Sintió las manos de Harry por todas partes recorriendo arriba y abajo la espalda, el cuello, la nuca para darle un beso mas profundo. Por largos minutos y finalmente después que pareció una eternidad se separaron. Draco se sintió aturdido y dichosamente feliz, sintió los brazos ajustarse en torno a él mientras Harry se paro de manera fluida para llevar su peso por las escaleras hasta su cama compartida. Envolvió los brazos largos y elegantes alrededor del cuello bronceado a su pronto ser amante, apretó los labios hinchados besando a Harry, una vez más gimiendo bajo en su garganta, "Harry…" Suspiro al sentir de regreso un gruñido y su boca fue violada una vez más.

Sintió su espalda golpear la cama, estarían allí por un largo rato, simplemente explorando la boca del otro antes de hacerlo otra vez. Jadeando ligeramente Draco sonrió apartando el pelo oscuro detrás de la oreja de Harry, "He estado soñando con esto durante años…" Dijo en voz baja sosteniendo la mirada verde, "Yo… Harry… Te he amado por años," sintió dos fuertes manos en su rostro enjugándole las lagrimas, curioso que no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. Harry lo miro encantado y, al mismo tiempo infinitamente triste. 'Draco te he amado por tanto tiempo, siento no habértelo dicho antes.' Draco sonrió débilmente, "¿Puedo preguntar porque? ¿Era yo?" Se inclino hacia adelante dándole un beso duro rápido, 'No, nunca tu, primero estaba la guerra, no quería que Voldemort tuviera a alguien para usar en mi contra. Entonces estaba... no quería arruinarlo Draco, la guerra me arruino.'

El rubio lo miro horrorizado, "¡Harry no!" Rápidamente se arrastró hacia el cuerpo de Harry a horcajadas de él y acaricio la cara. "Nunca ¡Eres hermoso!" Beso la cicatriz en su ojo moviéndose hacia abajo bajando la gargantilla de cuero negro que había comprado para Harry. Harry sintió retumbar su pecho en el placer, las manos fuertes corrieron hacia sus caderas. Draco le devolvió una sonrisa, "Nunca Harry…" Sonriendo tristemente Harry paso las manos bajo la camisa que Draco llevaba, 'Ojala pudiera… ojala pudiera decirte con mi propia voz lo mucho que significas para mi.' Las palabras se desvanecieron, Draco lo beso con dulzura lentamente todavía a horcajadas entre sus muslos. Sin decir una palabra las manos de Draco se movieron con fluidez, 'No importa, siempre te amare. No importa lo que pase.' Harry capturo sus manos colocándoles un beso en cada palma. Sus manos seguían vagabundeando, una vez mas en movimiento en el interior de la camisa de Draco… su camisa. Una oleada de posesividad se disparo a través de él, Draco gimió suavemente cuando Harry tiro la camisa sobre su cabeza. El elástico había sido sacado de su pelo al eliminar la camisa cayendo sobre los hombros de color claro.

Harry miro con fascinación como sus mano oscuras se movían sobre una piel pálida era tan suave y uniforme. Sus pulgares se asentaron en la protuberancia de los huesos de la cadera por encima de sus vaqueros. Draco estaba llenando poco a poco, todavía se podían ver sus costillas ligeramente, pero estaba mucho mejor. Sosteniéndolo con fuerza, se sentó sin mover de su regazo a Draco, solo moviéndose ligeramente. La cabeza de Draco cayo hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello, Harry suavemente beso su camino a lo largo de la pálida columna. Largos dedos tiraron de su propia camisa, Harry saco la ofensiva prenda. Colocando sus pechos juntos, él beso los labios rosados, tragando los gemidos terriblemente excitantes, sus manos se movían mas abajo apretando el culo de Draco mientras el adolescente mecía su erección cada vez más en contra de la suya.

El calor entre ellos era demasiado intenso. Desabrocho el botón de los vaqueros de su amor, sus manos se deslizaron por la parte posterior de los oh así que registro los jeans ajustados echándose hacia atrás miro a Draco interrogante, '¿Sin ropa interior?' Las letras de oro eran más desordenadas de lo normal. Draco sonrió, riendo, "Los jeans son demasiado apretados, no quiero que se marquen las líneas de la ropa interior." Gruñendo Harry ataco sus labios una vez mas dándose cuenta de que nunca seria capaz de ver a Draco en sus pantalones ajustados de nuevo. Tiro hacia atrás de nuevo, Draco ahueco la cara de Harry mirando profundamente a su ojo bueno, "Harry… ummm… nunca he hecho esto antes… con nadie." Harry sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que aceleraba el latido de su corazón, y presión en el pecho. 'Ni yo mi amor, supongo que saldremos del paso juntos.'

Draco rápidamente se saco sus pantalones, siguiendo los calzoncillos. Tirándolo por encima de su hombro, Draco se sentó sobre sus talones mientras Harry se extendió imperturbable en su desnudez. Permitió a Draco mirarlo, sonrió a su amante de ojos grises. '¿Te gusta lo que ves?' Dio una sonrisa predadora lentamente se arrastró el cuerpo tonificado y bronceado de Harry Potter, él parecía una estatua de dios griego. Todos los músculos elegantes cubiertos de piel bronceada. Se veían las líneas blancas de las viejas cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en una del abdomen, Draco sonrió, "Reconozco mis puntos de sutura." Sintió una contracción del abdomen de la risa en silencio, atrajo su mirada a la erección de Harry que con orgullo se curvaba hacia su ombligo.

Era bastante grande, Draco estaba fascinado, toco suavemente la carne aterciopelada un dedo recorrió desde la punta hasta la base siguiendo la vena gruesa y sintió un temblor en Harry y en placer silencioso. Ganando confianza Draco imagino que a él le gustaba, lo más probable es que a Harry le gustara. Se doblo alrededor de la dura carne moviéndose un poco mas rápido untando la pérdida de líquido por la punta para lubricar sus movimientos. Él se estaba volviendo rápidamente fascinado con las reacciones de Harry a sus movimientos, no poder vocalizar su placer más allá de lamentos silenciosos y suaves gruñidos que su rostro estaba diciendo. Su fuerte mandíbula se apretó, su cabeza se echo hacia atrás y su respiración estaba dificultosa. Draco sintió su propia polla estremecerse en respuesta a la escena erótica ante él, sentado Harry cogió su erección en respuesta a las dudas vacilantes de Draco. Su movimiento fue firme, y Draco casi salió de su piel, se sentía tan bien. "Harry…" Murmuro, compartieron un beso acalorado, sus manos moviendo más rápido.

Harry lo rodeaba, él podía probar sintiéndolo… toda esa sobrecarga sensorial. Soñó con este momento durante mucho tiempo, y de repente estaba aquí y mejor que cualquier fantasía que había tenido… y justo en ese momento llego. Gran parte de su carga y vergüenza. En realidad no era el éxtasis que había esperado, fue rápido y potente, enviando a su cuerpo temblores suspirando el nombre de Harry. Su propia mano calmo cuando se derrumbo jadeando ligeramente al lado de Harry. Le tomo varios minutos para Draco darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido sintió que se ruborizaba de la mortificación, su primer encuentro con Harry y apenas duro diez minutos. "Harry, lo siento…" Murmuro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello por la vergüenza. Sacudiendo la cabeza Harry llamo al rostro de su pequeño amor levantándolo, 'No amor, es nuestra primera noche juntos… la primera de mucho que tendremos toda una vida para descubrirnos.' Sonriendo un pronto muy somnoliento Draco acaricio aun mas el cuello sonriendo feliz, "Me alegro de estar juntos Draco, te quiero mucho."

Maniobrar dentro de la cama fue fácil, el rubio se había quedado dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada, y él estaba muy enredado en los brazos de Harry. Colocando un suave beso Harry lego su ereccion, y dolorosamente excitado cuerpo en control. Si él podía con eso, pero eso significaría dejar a Draco y Harry no tenia ninguna intención de hacerlo en cualquier momento pronto.

-#-#-#-#-

Ron estaba observando muy de cerca a Draco, en la mesa el rubio sonreía como un loco, a la vez miraba a escondidas a Harry, quien también sonreía ligeramente en la mesa de profesores. Los ojos azules iban y venían también la confusión en algún momento antes, "¡Hey! ¿Tu y Harry finalmente están juntos?" Ruborizándose Draco hizo callar a su amigo más alto. "Ron, silencio, si Harry y yo estamos juntos." Ron estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, "¿Por qué el gran secreto entonces?" Draco volvió a sonreír de nuevo, "Bueno, hemos decidido mantenerlo secreto ya que no es apropiado que un profesor este saliendo con un estudiante." Ron rodo los ojos, "Harry es mas viejo que tu por un total de tres meses, Draco… pero supongo que puedo ver el merito en ello. Hablando de cumpleaños, ¿Qué te gustaría recibir este año en Halloween?" Draco se encogió de hombros sonriendo, "Nunca sé que decir, es incomodo para la gente preguntar cosas."

Riendo Ron sacudió la cabeza, "Un Malfoy, lo se desde el primer año no habrías dichos esas cosas." Resoplando Draco le lanzo una mirada altiva, "Malfoy no habría admitido que los regalos que recibió de sus padres en su cumpleaños, eran cosas que le harían parecer rico e importante en publico." Miro la mesa malhumorado, cerro los ojos en el dolor, "Lo siento Ron, no tenia intención de derribarlo con mi estado de animo." Sacudiendo la cabeza Ron le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante, "Bueno, tal vez esto tenga que levantar un poco, mamá quiere que vayas a casa en navidad sin excusas. Tu y tu plumilla de mas allá." Alzo un pulgar hacia Harry, que estaba mirando algo que Hagrid estaba sosteniendo y gesticulando. Riendo Draco asintió con la cabeza, "Vamos a estar allí, y sabiendo que Harry va a tener hambre." Ron movió las cejas de una manera sugestiva, Draco puso los ojos tirando un poco de corteza a la cabeza pelirroja, "Perver…"

-#-#-#-#-

"Harry ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento?" Dumbledore miro a su alumno convertido en maestro con ojos expectantes, sonría más ampliamente, lo cual puso a Harry a la defensiva, para empezar. Su buen humor se evaporo lentamente, el día empezaba a ir cuesta abajo. El ministerio había enviado una cesta llena de basura decorosa que quería averiguar que hacer con él, mientras que Hagrid estaba pensando que había encontrado una nueva 'interesante criatura' y ahora Dumbledore lo miraba con ojos centellantes. Gesticulando al anciano en su clase, siguió al director sentándose en la primera fila.

"He recibido esto, esta mañana y pensé que tal vez te interesaría." Le entrego un pergamino a Harry, quien hecho un rápido vistazo a las palabras, sus ojos se ensancharon. '¿Ellos quieren darme la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase?' El joven mago estaba en shock. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza aun mas, "De hecho, tu coraje infatigable, y destacada labor en el campo de las artes oscuras te ha hecho elegible." Sacudiendo la cabeza una vez mas miro el papel, perfecto otro controlador para añadir a la creciente lista de los títulos de las personas extrañas le estaban dando.

"Estaba pensando lo que haremos en el baile de Halloween este año. Bueno, no es solo un baile de Halloween, en realidad va a ser un baile de homenaje a la guerra contra Hollows Eve." Harry miro al anciano, que era una buena idea. 'Me parece bien supongo… siempre y cuando no haya mucha fanfarria con eso.' Riendo Dumbledore se levanto, "Eso es pedir lo imposible Harry, el Ministro Weasley no solo tiene una afición por ti como su mago superior en el campo de las Artes Oscuras, él también siente orgullo de un padre sustituto en los logros de uno de sus hijo." Asintiendo con la cabeza sombríamente Harry miro la nota una vez mas, se sentía halagado mas allá de la creencia, pero al mismo tiempo, no era más que una especie de enfermo de todas esas incansables personas empujando sobre él.

"Como de costumbre, Harry aceptas el humilde homenaje de las personas que rinden tributo a un hombre que los salvo a todos." Él salió de la habitación antes de hacer una pausa en la puerta, "Por curiosidad Harry ¿Qué lista creciente de los nombres significativos para ti?" Estableció el papel hacia abajo mirándolo, 'Actualmente su novio, pero en un cercano segundo lugar, es defensor y campeón de Hogwarts.' Asintiendo con la cabeza el hombre sonrió, "Lo esperaba mucho, gracias Harry. Tu trabajo aquí hasta el momento ha sido ejemplar y principios de la espera de tu primera publicación." Con eso se fue y Harry se quedo sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida, estaba bastante seguro de que Dumbledore era parte psíquico.

.

* * *

.

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	11. Artes curativas

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo once: artes curativas**

.

"¡Harry! ¿Esto es real?" Draco estaba sentado en el sofá actualmente vestido con pantalones cortos, más ridículamente cortos que Harry había visto con una camiseta blanca normal. Su cabello se estaba soltandose de su cola de caballo mientras los grandes ojos líquidos grises lo miraban por encima del papel. Él había contemplado decirle o no a Draco, pero no había tenido secretos antes a él, y no iba a empezar a ahora. Espero preocupado mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras observaba la reacción de su amante. Pronto se encontró abrazo por un rubio feliz.

"¡Eso es sorprendente Harry!" Se sentó en el sofá permitiendo las largas piernas delgadas enrollarse alrededor de su cintura. Elevando la caja acaricio la piel suave del cuello. "Orden de Merlín Primera Clase… un honor Harry." Entre risas le dio un beso en el pulso, "Herodotus James Potter Orden de Merlín Primera Clase." Tarareando en la satisfacción de Harry paso la mano delgada por su amante. Draco repartió caricias a su pecho antes de cruzar los brazos jugando con sus manos. "¿Cuántos son ahora?" Harry se encogió de hombros acercando a su rubio amor. Alzando sus dedos comenzó a recitar, "Bien tienes tu certificado de capacitación de auror de primera clase, tu enlace con el departamento de misterios, defensor y campeón de Hogwarts, la principal autoridad en el mundo de las artes oscuras, así como la defensa de ellas, y creo que hay un caballero en algún lugar ¿No?" Asintiendo con la cabeza Harry suspiro esa había sido una experiencia, había sido nombrado caballero un poco después de salir del hospital que había estado con algunos medicamentos para el dolor en el momento en toda la ceremonia había tenido una falta de definición. Draco había tomado una gran cantidad de fotos sin embargo.

"Ahora van a darte la orden de Merlín, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Harry." Encogiéndose de hombros otra vez, se movió incomodo, 'No he hecho realmente nada para merecerlos…' La incredulidad coloreaba la voz desde el pecho. "¿Estas bromeando? Harry con una sola mano derribaste a Voldemort. Él era el mas grande mago oscuro de nuestro tiempo, de la época en realidad, y Harry nos salvaste a todos." Beso la rubia cabeza suavemente, lo abrazo con fuerza, 'Si… pero tu me salvaste, y el mejor titulo que se me ocurre de novio es Draco Malfoy.' Draco sonrió ante las palabras en su línea de visión, "También te quiero Harry, y sin importar lo que creas me siento orgulloso de todo lo que haces."

'Ah, ¿Si? Bueno, estoy orgulloso de mi sanador. No puedo esperar para ver la ceremonia.' Riendo Draco se traslado a descansar su frente contra la de Harry, "¿No vas a dejarme aparte de esto?" Sacudiendo la cabeza Harry le sostuvo la mirada, "Prométeme que puedo volver a casa contigo… todas las noches…" Hubo un guiño empático de Harry entonces un suspiro de derrota. "Voy a aplicar… alguien tiene que cuidar de ti." Sonriendo se besaron lentamente con dulzura. "Hmmm esta empezando a gustarme esto de besarte cada vez que quiero algo. Ah, por cierto hable con Ron hoy vamos casa para Navidad si queremos o no." Sentía la risa silenciosa de Harry, Draco estado todo en el regazo de su amor hasta que fue instalado en una posición cómoda para ver la TV. Con un suspiro de satisfacción Draco estaba relajado no había otro lugar en el mundo que prefería estar en ese momento.

-#-#-#-#-

Los días comenzaron a asumir un patrón, ya que los días fríos del mes de septiembre se perdieron en las frías noches de octubre, Draco estaba en la felicidad absoluta. La escuela era mucho mas interesante en ese nivel, finalmente había profesado su deseo de ser sanador para su gran diversión Harry arrincono a su padrino y para su sorpresa, Severus había aceptado la elección de su ahijado y no con gracia. Su solicitud había sido enviada con cartas de recomendación de su jefe de casa, así como su director. Harry se había ofrecido, pero Draco no quería usar la fama de Harry, quería conseguirlo por su merito propio. También ahora tenia un permiso especial para asistir a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería, estaba convirtiéndose en un componente habitual allí.

En cuanto a Draco estaba preocupado en la vida perfecta, excepto por una cosa… Hermione. Ron y Draco estaban tratando de averiguar exactamente lo que le estaba pasando. Parecía no obstante seguir retirándose de todos aquellos a su alrededor. Estaba golpeando a Ron muy duro. Que era por que él y Draco estaban actualmente serpenteando hacia Hogsmeade para alejarse de la escuela y hacer algunas compras, ya que el próximo sábado era la fiesta. Draco quería conseguir un salto en las compras de Navidad, así como a Harry un poco de algo para su gran anuncio. "¿Cómo lo llevas Ron?" El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros mirando sus pies, ya que entraron en el pueblo. "Esta bien no se muy bien como tratar con ella." Ella se había negado a ir con ellos hoy. Draco había mantenido fuera de decir algo a Harry sobre las sospechas de él y Ron, Harry parecía sobrecargado últimamente, el ministerio tuvo una afluencia repentina de materiales oscuros. Draco comprendió que estaba ocupado, y Harry se acostaba todas las noches acurrucado cerca, pero él se iba temprano en la mañana y no estaba en casa hasta altas horas de la noche.

"Hey, Draco mira," Ron señalo la ventana de la librería había un libro de tapa dura bastante elegante de color negro. La letra en la parte delantera estaba lentamente cambiando colores, era el libro de Harry. Entrando a la tienda los dos recogieron una copia moviendo de un tirón la cubierta para leer las críticas, "'Una nueva mente brillante y fresca de un viejo debate, Color de la Magia es una lectura fascinante.'" Draco leyó a Ron quien estaba sonriendo, "Realmente parece que les gusta el libro." Draco asintió con la cabeza llevándola a la caja registradora, "Yup vas a comprar una copia." Ron levanto una ceja, "¿Harry no puede tener una copia?" Draco sacudió la cabeza, "No, no él solo tiene el trabajo escrito."

Los dos recorrieron el lugar, Draco tenía algunas nuevas camisetas, así como los dulces con él para llevar. Era aficionado a los dulces de magos, pero la verdad se dicha adoraba las golosinas muggle. Harry era horrible para alimentar su adicción a conseguirle cosas nuevas para probar donde quiera que él fue enviado en el mundo. Ociosamente Draco mastico una varita de regaliz dejando a Ron mirar fijamente escobas, él serpenteo en una pequeña tienda de curiosidades al lado. El lugar era bastante irregular de todo tipo de cosas curiosas y extrañas se alineaban en las paredes. Draco se sentía seguro de poder encontrar algo para Harry aquí.

"¿Puedo ayudarle joven maestro?" Llego una llamada alegre casi saltando de su piel se volvió hacia la vieja mujer arrugada de pie, expectante por él. Estaba en la punta de la lengua para decir lo que estaba 'buscando' cuando algo le hizo detenerse, "En realidad necesito un regalo." Asintiendo con la cabeza la anciana hizo un gesto grandilocuente, "En efecto, joven señor, en efecto, un regalo que no puede dudar de encontrarlo… pero ¿Puedo preguntarle que clase de regalo desea?" Draco asintió con la cabeza antes de responder, "Si, es para alguien muy especial… quien va a recibir un titulo muy especial muy pronto." La anciana se rio, "Creo que puedo ayudar," se apresuró a sus encimeras de cristal de venta libre. A continuación Draco la observo mientras ella murmuraba para si estudiando las chucherías en el interior, moviendo la cabeza y otra vez. Finalmente dedos nudosos se posaron sobre algo. "Ahhh si…" Susurro tirando de ello son reverencia fuera antes de ponerlo en el mostrador.

Mirando hacia abajo Draco parpadeo era hermoso, un muralla de león se paro en las patas traseras pateando el aire. Era un poco viejo y deslucido, pero tenía bastante dignidad al respecto. Los ojos del león parecían estar hechas de piedras preciosas, las piedras rojo sangre parecían brillar en la luz tenue de la tienda. "Perteneció a Godric Gryffindor, él mismo lo hizo, fue a sentarse en la empuñadura de su espada." Toco el colgante con reverencia, era perfecto… estaba casi con miedo de preguntar si estaba a la venta y si lo era cuanto. La anciana le miro llanamente, "Nunca me desharía de una pieza como esta normalmente… pero creo que nadie lo merece mas que él actualmente maneja la espada." Sorprendido Draco miro a la anciana, "Como –" Ella lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano, "No importa, joven señor, lo que importa es que se adapte a su propósito." Incluso si ella se desprendía de el, todavía costo 10 galeones, trato de no hacer una mueca de dolor mientras contaba su dinero. Él se aseguro de usar el suyo. Harry valía la pena.

Dejo a la extraña anciana con el presente a buen recaudo en el bolsillo se reunió con Ron, se dirigieron a Cabeza de Puerco para el almuerzo.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco se despertó lentamente, el sol entrando a raudales en las grandes ventanas, era cálido y reconfortante extendiendo el brazo sintió un momento de pánico cuando no sintió a Harry a su lado. Sentado en la cama rápidamente frunció el ceño ¿Cuándo se fue Harry? Sintiendo triste, inexplicablemente echo un vistazo a la almohada a su lado, su ceño de inmediato paso a una sonrisa había una sola rosa blanca con una pequeña nota unida a ella.

_Es hora de levantarse perezoso ven abajo por el desayuno._

Levantándose de la cama corrió hacia abajo, "¡Harry!" Al doblar en el recodo vio a su amante actualmente sentado delante de una gran extensión de periódico leyéndolo. "Oh, ¡Harry!" Corrió a su novio lanzadose a los brazos abiertos, sintió un suave beso en la cabeza antes de las palabras 'Feliz cumpleaños' flotaran ante sus ojos. Abrazando al hombre Draco se inclino para un beso mucho mas intenso derramando toda su emoción en ella. Retirándose un poco sonrió, "Gracias amor," asintiendo con la cabeza el hombre de pelo oscuro señalando a un pequeño montón de regalos en la mesa, Draco sintió que las lagrimas tratando de derramarse. Sus padres nunca creyeron en los cumpleaños, nunca había pensado en nada de él hasta que él había visto el tipo de fiesta que había lanzado Harry el año pasado. Había confiado su falta de cumpleaños a su amante, de pasada, no pensando en nada de él hasta el año pasado. Cuando todo el mundo le había arrojado una fiesta sorpresa que le habían abrumado y conmovido profundamente.

Después de haberse acomodado en el regazo de Harry, suspiro de alegria cuando los fuertes brazos lo rodearon y sintió a Harry descansar la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Señalando los regalos Harry firmo, 'Adelante amor todo es para ti.' Saco una caja con un sobre dirigida a él de Ron y Hermione, en el interior había una camiseta de rugby negra y roja, los colores del equipo de Ron y Harry. Dándole la vuelta vio la parte de atrás, decía número 7 y Malfoy. Sintió a Harry reír suavemente detrás de él, 'Creo que esta era la idea de Ron,' firmo. Asintiendo con la cabeza con alegría abrazo la camiseta, "Yo quería una, pero solo las personas del equipo las tienes y no hay forma de que voy a jugar ese deporte. Curo a la gente no los rompo." Sin dejar de reír Harry saco otra caja hacia adelante era de Blaise y Pansy, en el interior estaba un gran libro sobre la curación muggle. Dentro de la cubierta reconoció la letra de Blaise, "'Drake, buena suerte en el collage de sanador, necesitaras ser desafiante, especialmente dando vueltas Potter.'" Riendo puso el libro a un lado para una lectura mas a través de que había oído el resoplido suave de Harry al comentario simplista de Blaise.

El siguiente era de Harry una caja grande de sus golosinas muggles favoritas, suspiro de felicidad. Dulces que no iba a tratar de comérselo, una de las grandes razones por las que tanto amaba los mundanos dulces. Dando a Harry una mirada de agradecimiento abrió el presente al lado, era la primera temporada de uno de sus programas favoritos, "¡Si! ¡Harry CSI NY! ¡Gracias!" Dio a su amante un duro beso rápido, él lo miro con reverencia, se había vuelto adicto a la serie viéndola durante el verano. Dejándolo a un lado, abrió el último regalo que era varios libros nuevos de artes curativas, "¿Harry?" Volviendo su mirada interrogante a Harry, y el otro sonrió abriendo la primera página del libro, en el interior había un sobre grueso con la cresta del collage de sanación en la esquina. Respirando profundamente volvió a mirar a Harry, "Ni siquiera ha pasado un mes todavía, Harry…" él susurro, Harry se encogió de hombros le dio un pequeño apretón instándole a que lo abra. Tomando una respiración profunda, lentamente abrió los ojos rápidamente lanzándose a la primera línea, "'Querido señor Malfoy hemos recibido su solicitud y se ha extendido a favor de nuestra mas profunda gratitud por haber elegido nuestra escuela. Esperamos verlo el próximo año para comenzar sus estudios con nosotros'… ¡Voy a ir!" Gritando, se levanto corriendo por la habitación en señal de júbilo ciego. "¡Harry voy a ir!" Hizo un par de vueltas mas antes de una vez mas lanzarse a su amante y besarlo sin sentido, "¡Estoy dentro!" Murmuro entre beso y beso. "La mas prestigiosa escuela de curación en el mundo y fui aceptado." Harry asintió con la cabeza, retrocediendo firmo, 'Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Draco, felicitaciones y te amo profundamente.' Con un último beso intenso Draco se alejó corriendo de regreso a su habitación, "¡Vamos, Harry vamos al comedor!" se perdió la sonrisa amorosa que le siguió, Harry no podría estar mas feliz en ese momento, e incluso la inminente fiesta de esa noche no iba a amortiguar su estado de animo.

Rápidamente Draco se puso su nueva camiseta tirando de la mano de Harry. El adolescente más alto se dejo ser remolcado a lo largo del Gran Comedor. Harry estaba ocupado viendo el balanceo del pequeño culo de Draco mientras se apresuraba hacia el Gran Comedor. Admiro la vista, sonrió por la forma en que la cola de caballo rubia se balanceaba al ritmo de sus caderas. La decisión de burlarse de su pequeño amante acelero pasándole un poco. Sonriendo Draco fue mas rápido casi corriendo tratando de igual el paso de su amante. Antes de que supieran los dos estaban corriendo a toda velocidad en ruidoso vestíbulo.

Riéndose y sonrojado Draco corrió derecho al lado de Ron deslizándose junto a él, todo el mundo estaba en la mesa de Slytherin en la actualidad. Harry se sentó frente a él sonriendo, le hizo un guiño al rubio. Ron sintió un par de brazos darle un abrazo, "¡Gracias por la camiseta Ron!" Riendo el pelirrojo le devolvió el abrazo, "No hay problema, feliz cumpleaños amigo." Liberándolo, también agradeció a Blaise y Pansy. Inquieto le sonrió a todo el mundo y nadie apenas era capaz de contenerse. "Ok, ¿Qué es?" Pregunto Ron mirando a Harry que estaba sonriendo muy ancho. "¡Estoy dentro!" Grito el rubio, "¡Entre al collage sanador!" Todos rieron añadiendo sus felicidades a los de feliz cumpleaños. Era un día de celebración.

Después del desayuno, serpentearon de nuevo a la sala común de Gryffindor para charlar y pasar el rato. Cuando llego la noche se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para la noche. Draco se había duchado, se seco el pelo y en la actualidad colocándose sus mejores ropas. Él se miro críticamente a si mismo en el espejo, en realidad no había usado alguno de estos, suavizo el blando material, sonrió irónicamente. Ellos eran de la mejor calidad, una de las últimas cosas que sus padres nunca le habían dado. Había tenido que fijar un poco, ya que no era tan grande como lo había sido, aunque, como Harry señalo nunca había sido grande. 'Te ves hermoso amor,' las palabras brillaron ante él, sonriendo volvió su atención a Harry de pie a la cabeza de la escalera y su aliento quedo atrapado. Harry se veía como si hubiera salido de alguna novela medieval, llevaba pantalones negros ajustados metidos dentro de botas negros hasta la rodilla, camisa blanca estaba cubierta por la túnica roja luciendo el escudo de armas de Hogwarts. La larga túnica se reunió en la cintura con un cinturón grueso de cuero inclinándose hacia el lado donde estaba la espada de Gryffindor colgada. Una capa de color negro completaba el conjunto, Harry se veía todo un caballero.

Sonriendo Draco se movió hacia él, "Señor Herodotus, noches," sonriendo Harry hizo una pose antes de que el rubio estuviera a poco distancia de alcanzarlo. Él lo agarro cerca doblando el brazo sobre él besándolo apasionadamente. Draco sonrió acariciando el cuello de su novio. "¿Por qué no nos saltamos la fiesta amor y solo pasamos juntos a la cama?" Sintió la risa silenciosa, 'En un instante mi amor pero temo que el primer ministro Weasley me arrastre y descuartice.' De repente, Draco se alejó, "¡Acabo de recordar!" Moviendo la cama cogió una pequeña caja pasándosela a Harry. Cejas oscuras se levantaron en cuestión antes de tomar la caja. Draco se mordió los labios en anticipación mientras su amante miraba el regalo. El pequeño rubio sonrió ante la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Harry, "La señora de la tienda dijo que era de Godric Gryffindor y que por derecho le correspondía con la espada." Harry con reverencia lo saco de la pequeña caja con cuidado la fijo en la empuñadura, viendo como se deslizo en su lugar perfectamente.

Harry sintió el aura que rodeaba la espada, se estremeció ante el zumbido a través de él aun más fuerte. Sonriendo tiro de Draco de nuevo, besándolo con fuerza, 'Gracias, te quiero.' Contenido Draco le devolvió el beso, "De nada, es un pequeño regalo de celebración para un gran anuncio." Dando a su pequeño amor un beso mas en la nariz lo saco de la escalera, 'Cuanto antes lleguemos allí y acabar con esto cuanto antes podemos volver a la cama.'

.

* * *

.

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	12. Amor

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo doce: amor**

**.**

Harry suspiro en el aburrimiento estas cosas eran una resistencia absoluta, la presentación había tomado unos diez minutos y ahora la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. El anuncio fue por un canto de las personas pretenciosas, egocéntricas, tratando de quedarse en su lado bueno, la gente creía en tener amigos en lugares altos. Mirando a través de la sala vio a Draco en una profunda conversación con la directora del collage de sanadores. Sonriendo vio como el rubio hizo un gesto elegante haciendo una observación. Echando un vistazo por la habitación frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no era él único observando con avidez al impresionante rubio riéndose de algo que la mujer le estaba diciendo. Tanto hombres como mujeres lo admiraban, algunos de la escuela y otros no. Harry sintió una oleada de posesividad, Draco era su…

La decisión de que era hora de poner en juego su reclamación se traslado con propósito al lado de Draco. Él sonrió en señal de triunfo y se planto al lado de su amante, lo suficientemente cerca como para calentar fuera a los demás. "Hola Harry, ¿Te has reunido con la directora Celina?" asintiendo con la cabeza Harry extendió la mano a la mujer de mediana edad, negando con firmeza se acercó un poco más a Draco sintiéndose celoso de los ojos en él. "Ahhh, Sir Harry, un placer conocerle al fin. Felicitaciones por su nombramiento a la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase." Con un poco de vergüenza, acepto el complemento graciosamente, antes de excusarse y con su novio se dirigio a la pista de baile donde estaba el resto de los estudiantes y los invitados estaban bailando actualmente.

Tirando de Draco cerca giro lentamente por el suelo simplemente disfrutaba de la forma en que su pequeño amor encajaba a la perfección en sus brazos. Inclinándose puso un casto beso en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras Draco se acurruco junto a él. Sintió una onda de risa a través de su novio, "¿Qué paso con ser discreto, Harry?" Encogiéndose de hombros el otro adolescente sonrió, 'Eres mio no me importa que lo sepan.' Draco sintió una onda cálida en el pecho sintiéndose seguro y contento en los brazos de Harry.

Con un suspiro anhelante miro por encima de sus hombros de su amante donde estaba Ron sentado con aire taciturno en una mesa mirando una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que llevaba en la mano. Hermione se había negado a quemarropa de llegar a un acto de entrega de Harry. Una pareja se deslizo mas allá obstruyendo su punto de vista. Mordiéndose el labio en la indecisión se separo de Harry mirando una vez más a su amigo calmandose en los brazos de su amante. "Harry hay algo que tengo que decirte." Asintiendo con la cabeza Harry los llevo fuera de la pista de baile conduciéndolos también a un rincón apartado.

Nervioso Draco pensaba mientras su amante cruzo su brazo apoyandolo casualmente contra la pared, esperando pacientemente a que fuera lo que fuese que Draco hablara, "Harry es sobre… es sobre Hermione." Asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente se centro intensamente en su pequeño novio tratando de no distraerse demasiado por la forma en que la tenue luz dibujaba en la pálida piel. O como el corte de su ropa halagaba su figura. Tratando no demasiado de imaginar esos labios de color rosa pálido envueltos alrededor de su palpitante erección. Como esos ojos grises se oscurecían con la lujuria y una mirada de inocencia. Interiormente gimiendo Harry sintió que se ponía duro, su mente girando con pensamientos de su amante.

"La cosa es Harry, para ser sincero… Ron y yo creemos que Hermione esta celosa de ti." Él vio a su amante arquear una ceja, "Bueno, una especie de que ella esta tratando de hacerte daño de alguna manera, de hacerte parecer tonto o algo así. Ron dijo que oyó que murmuraba algo en ese sentido." Draco se mordía los labios esperando la reacción de Harry, él encogiéndose de hombros se separo de la pared cerrando la distancia entre ellos envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amante inclinándose para acariciarle el pálido cuello. 'En cierto modo adivine eso, ella ha sido mas bien corta conmigo en la clase.' Draco distraído por el roce de la sombra de Harry en contra de su piel suave. Apenas vio las palabras que destellaron, 'No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, ella necesita dar rienda suelta a su rabia solo entonces creo que todo estará bien.'

El pequeño rubio suspiro de satisfacción descansando en los brazos de su amante. A pesar de su preocupación por Hermione había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había tenido… él tenia a Harry. Tarareando en la alegría permitió que sus ojos se cerraran un poco aletargados de la avanzada hora y la emoción, hasta que fue despertado por un cambio en su amante. "¿Hmmm?" Murmuro mirando a su alto novio. Sonriendo levemente Harry dio un pequeño estuche de terciopelo a Draco. Curiosamente Draco acepto la caja mirando a su amante, "¿Qué es esto?" Sonriendo misteriosamente Harry hizo un gesto con las manos, 'Tu gran regalo… tanto por tu cumpleaños y por entrar a la escuela.' Draco la abrió jadeando suavemente a la cadena de plata que descansaba en el material oscuro. Pálidos dedos suavemente tocaron el metal finamente tejido, localizando de un extremo al otro brevemente en reposo en el pequeño centro del disco. "Oh Harry…" Soplo, él supo en un instante lo que era. El collar se entrelazaba en gran medida con la magia. Fuertemente envuelto y casi indetectable, los hechizos de protección mágica de muy alto nivel.

Sacándola suavemente de la caja lo puso alrededor del cuello de su amante, 'Esta hecha de plata pura hilada con la magia. Por desgracia no tengo la destreza para cerrar la salud mental con la magia, pero le puse un hechizo de protección que podía pensar en él. El disco en el centro son tus y mis iniciales, junto con la fecha en que nos conocimos…' Las letras se apagaron como el frío metal, la luz se estableció en contra de su clavícula. Hubo un cálido resplandor breve cuando los hechizos de Harry trabajaron en el comenzaron a tomar fuerza. Sonriendo Draco se volvió en sus brazos, "Muchas gracias… es hermoso."

El beso que siguió comenzó como un simple gracias, pero rápidamente se profundizo, como Harry se hizo cargo de forma agresiva. Impulsado por las miradas lujuriosas que habían seguido a su novio toda la noche, tomo el control del beso exigente y caliente tirando de su amor cerca. Con un suspiro, Draco se rindió al apasionado abrazo de su amante. El beso se prolongo durante lo que parecía una eternidad, pero termino demasiado pronto cuando Harry se alejó apoyando su frente en contra la del rubio jadeando suavemente. Cerró los ojos un instante colocando un casto beso en la nariz de su amante. 'Si no me detengo ahora no voy a poder hacerlo…' Draco al ver las palabras aumento la presión sobre Harry recostandose susurro en su oído bueno, "No quiero detenerme Harry… no esta noche." Hubo un profundo gemido retumbo atravesando el pecho de Harry vibrando sus cuerdas vocales en ruinas, los brazos alrededor de él apretado y Harry tiro de él con más fuerza.

Riendo en voz baja Draco se deslizo provocativamente en contra de su amante, "¿Crees que podamos salir de aquí, Harry?" Susurro suavemente mordiendo el lóbulo. Eso fue todo, Harry lo llevo en sus brazos dando zancadas a las puertas. Nadie los detuvo cuando Harry salió del Gran Comedor y hacia sus habitaciones. Draco no podía recordar haber visto a Harry moverse tan rápido en mucho tiempo. Subieron las escaleras en dos a la vez él espero con impaciencia a Draco dar la señal al retrato para que pudieran entrar. Una vez que entraron Harry subió las escaleras lanzando a Draco a la cama. Riéndose reboto un par de veces antes de establecerse, mirando a su amante arrastrarse lentamente hacia él con un brillo depredador en su ojo.

No dijo una palabra mientras Harry se quito la túnica y la camisa, con la espada después de haber sido sacada hace mucho tiempo. Sintió hábiles dedos en los cierres de su ropa antes de unirse a la camisa de Harry en el suelo. Sus besos eran feroces, la pasión quemaba entre ellos. Harry era normalmente un amante suave pero esta noche era agresivo, tomando el control sobre él. Gimiendo de éxtasis Draco en sus mas oscuros pensamientos en su amante. Sintió las manos callosas en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su propia carne desnuda contra el material en bruto de los pantalones todavía presentes de Harry. Gimiendo en la fricción a causa de su erección, "¡Harry!" Gimió arqueando la espalda presionándose a si mismo mas cerca.

Harry no recordaba haber estado tan encendido en su vida, su cuerpo esta hiper sensible a cada movimiento de su amante, cada jadeo, cada gemido de pasión. Su erección se moría por ser enterrada en su calor apretado. Sintió que dedos largos abriendo el botón de los pantalones empujando hacia abajo sobre sus muslos. Seguido por sus boxer golpeando con el pie fuera de ellas volvió a su amante que cubrió desde el cuello hasta los tobillos moliendo sus erecciones juntas, era el puro cielo.

La mente de Draco era una bruma de placer, la sensación de Harry, su olor… pero esta noche era especial, esta noche quería a Harry hacerlo suyo en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Mordió a Harry en el oído juguetonamente se arqueo en su amante, apretándose contra él. "Ummm… Harry…" Besando cada centímetro de pálida piel que podía llegar a sus manos comenzaron a vagar acariciando los suaves muslos. Culo firme suave… largos dedos comenzaron a masajear suavemente los globos apretados. Haciendo una pausa levanto la vista hacia la mesita de noche, había comprado lubricante alrededor de una semana después de que comenzaran a volverse íntimos, por si acaso. Alzandose, abrió el cajón agarro la botella, los ojos grises curiosos siguieron sus movimientos.

Seguido de la risa tranquila mientras besaba a su amante suavemente en la mejilla, "¿Lubricante muggle? ¿No hay un hechizo que sepas que podría hacer lo mismo?" Sonriendo Harry le dio un beso caliente, 'Nunca tuve la necesidad de uno, además de que conosco estas cosas por lo menos no va a hacer nada mas que lo que se supone también.'

Sin dejar de reír vio a Harry saco la tapa colocando un poco en sus dedos, beso el pálido cuello, sus empezaron a sondear con cuidado su ajustada entrada. 'Cada vez que duela amor déjame saber y nos detendremos.' Asintiendo con la cabeza se mordió los labios, según como Harry deslizaba los dedos en su interior. Jadeando se retorció un poco que era una extraña sensación no incomoda, asintiendo con la cabeza a Harry, él tenia una sonrisa trémula. Devolvió la sonrisa de Harry una vez mas, le dio un beso, su dedo suavemente sondeo y estiro. Draco fue absorbido felizmente en los besos hasta que uno de los largos dedos de Harry toco algo que hizo que arqueara la espalda y un baile de colores en sus ojos. "¡Oh, Harry!" Mas que listo entonces Draco agarro el lubricante que Harry había dejado, unto la fresca gelatina en toda la longitud del pene de su amante. "Ahora, Harry…" Susurro.

Beso los labios hinchados, él entro suavemente a la punzante entrada estrecha gimiendo en silencio mientras el musculo tenso cedió lo que le permitió deslizarse lentamente por dentro. Draco cerró los ojos, dolía, había una especie de rara sensación de ardor. Obligando a su cuerpo a relajarse, gimió en alguna parte entre el placer y el dolor, como Harry se enterró profundo antes de parar. Beso mariposa cayo sobre su rostro, mientras se ajustaba a la intrusión. Los minutos parecían horas y la erección palpitante de Draco todavía estaba dolorosamente obvia, mirando la cara de su amante el pequeño rubio no pudo evitar sonreír. El hombre tenia los ojos cerrados respirando profundamente su satisfacción ante lo intenso, lo estaba matando quedarse quieto.

Harry intento, oh dios él lo intento, pero cuando ese pequeño cuerpo apretado, resbaladizo por debajo de él se arqueo antes de tirarlo mas profundo no pudo ayudar al profundo gemido que sacudió sus cuerdas vocales destrozadas. En reflejo se retiro levemente antes de empujar profundo una vez mas, Draco estaba concentrado, faltaba algo… cambiando sin querer el ángulo. "¡Oh dios mio!" Draco casi grito. Se cual sea lo que Harry estaba golpeando… sonriendo el hombre de pelo oscuro se retiro antes de empujar de nuevo hacia adelante. "¡Oh! ¡Oh!" El rubio ni siquiera pudo formar una frase coherente más.

Una y otra vez Draco gimió y se sentía tan increíblemente bien, Harry estaba empujando mas duro ahora, delgadas piernas pálidas se entrelazaron alrededor de su cintura, como lo hicieron los pálidos brazos tirando de ellos cerca de tocar la frente. Ambos estaban jadeando ahora arqueándose entre si, "Oh Harry… Harry… me voy…" Draco abrió la boca, la fricción entre sus cuerpos era intensa. Ese punto hizo bailar luces blancas y brillantes delante de sus ojos y sintió tan intenso a Harry en su interior. De repente las luces explotaron como lo hizo él derramando su semilla entre sus cuerpos resbaladizos de sudor.

Harry empujo una vez mas, sintiendo el pasaje apretando a su miembro palpitante, gruñendo se sumergió profundamente en el interior derramándose en Draco. El hombre rubio sintió el temblor de Harry por encima de él, entonces la calidez lo lleno. Antes de que Harry se derrumbara encima de él. Draco dio la bienvenida al peso, "Eso fue…" Draco susurro, sintió a Harry inclinar la cabeza antes de que el hombre más grande se apoyara en los codos con una sonrisa tonta en su lugar. Dando un beso rápido a Draco se sentó tirado suavemente de su amate más pequeño, Draco se estremeció ligeramente. Los ojos verdes le dieron una mirada de disculpa antes de que Harry agarro un paño húmedo limpiándolo a los dos antes de acurrucarse en la cama, una vez más juntos. Draco estaba felizmente disfrutando, medio dormido abrazándolo cerca murmuro, "Te amo, Harry." Antes de dormirse, su amante lo abrazo estrechamente durmiendose así.

.

* * *

.

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	13. Magia oscura

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo trece: magia oscura**

**.**

Fue el sol que lo despertó, suspirando Draco se dio la vuelta cubriendo su cabeza no queriendo ser parte de la vida. Uno de los brazos se acercó acariciando la cama vacía junto a él, al instante despertó, ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Sentándose medio adormilado miro la almohada a su lado, no estaba allí:

_Mañana amor,_

_Siento no estar ahí cuando despiertes. Recibí una lechuza de emergencia a las cinco de la mañana. Te veías tan tranquilo que no quería despertarte. Debería estar de vuelta en la noche. ¡Ten un buen día!_

_Amor,_

_Harry_

Suspirando Draco se paso una mano por el cabello desordenado, "Ahhh bueno…" Se levanto y se vistió, el reloj marcaba las nueve, se encogió de hombros sonriendo por lo menos el desayuno todavía estaba en marcha. Duchado y vestido para el día se dirigió al Gran Comedor. No pudo evitar la sonrisa ridícula que le siguió. No era de extrañar que Blaise constantemente tuviera sexo, era tan… tan delicioso. Tenía la esperanza de que Harry quizá le gustara volver a hacerlo esta noche. Silbando suavemente doblo la esquina, el Gran Comedor estaba todavía lleno, pero diviso a los chicos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, saludo a Blaise sentándose al otro lado de Ron y Hermione. Se sentía absolutamente voraz esta mañana, "Por la mañana, Ron, Hermione," ambos se veían cansados y Hermione estaba mirando heladamente a su novio. "Hey Draco," suspiro con cansancio, decidió que era mejor dejarlo ir, encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a comer.

La conversación era rebuscada y torpe Draco eufórico estaba desapareciendo, extrañaba a Hermione, su risa, su forma mandona, pero la mayoría de todo era que extrañaba solo su forma de ser ella misma. Las lechuzas volaron abandonando diversos paquetes, Hedwig se instalo en frente de Draco, "Hey chica," dijo dándole de comer un poco de tocino, "Él esta fue ahora mismo," mordiendo suavemente ululo afectivamente presentando su pierna. Desvinculando el paquete y la carta dándole un poco mas de tocino.

Hermione después de haber visto el intercambio se inclino hacia adelante con entusiasmo mientras Draco ausente comprobaba el sello de la carta comiendo su tostada. Él pensaba que eran cosas del misterio, con cuidado coloco el paquete y la carta delante de su plato. "¿Qué es?" Hermione susurro, Draco se encogió de hombros, "No tengo ni idea el ministerio siempre envía material extraño a Harry, él lo ve que…" Se apagó con inquietud como la cara de Hermione se torció en algo muy desagradable, "¡Lo tengo! ¡Eso es!" Se puso de pie furioso, "¿Qué diablos le hace tan especial? ¿Es la maldita cicatriz? ¡Todos lucharon en esa guerra y se toma todo el crédito! ¡Obtiene todas las asignaciones especiales!" Impresionado Draco miro sin decir nada. Llegando hacia adelante ella le arrebato la caja de la mesa, "Que lo hace un experto en todo, maldita sea," arrancando la parte superior de la caja Draco se puso de pie yendo hacia adelante, "¡No!" Grito, "Hermione eso podría ser…" Se fue apagando mientras ella furiosamente sacudió la caja enviando el contenido fuera, una pequeña esfera que Draco cogió reflexivamente.

Al segundo que toco el orbe una luz cegadora brilla a través del Gran Comedor momentáneamente aturdiendo a Hermione que parpadeo mientras estrellas bailaban ante sus ojos. Ojos una vez mas ajustados ella miro hacia donde Draco había estado, ojos cerrados él ahora yacía inmóvil sobre la mesa. Nadie se movió, "Que has hecho," susurro Ron, de repente hubo una intensa actividad de los profesores, Madame Pomfrey se adelanto en primer lugar, "Esta respirando," dijo mirando a Albus, "Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería ahora."

-#-#-#-#-

Harry gruño frustrado miro a los hombres hurgando en los archivos de pie tímidamente delante de él. Habían perdido una especie de orbe oscuro, o extraviado… realmente no tenían idea de todo lo que sabían es que era peligroso. "Lo siento señor…" Uno de ellos dijo mirando a sus pies, "Sabemos que el procedimiento estándar es dejarlo a usted, pero tuvimos una afluencia de materiales de los últimos tiempos y el primer ministro Weasley dice que solo hay que molestarlo cuando es urgente." Asintiendo con la cabeza Harry les despidió con la mano a través de los montones de papeles y artefactos que saturaban su escritorio. Eso podría tardar una eternidad.

"¡Señor!" Un joven aprendiz pasaba por la puerta, "¡Señor! Es urgente necesitan que vuelva a la escuela algo le ha sucedido a…" Mirando hacia abajo en la tablilla él miro de nuevo, "A Draco Malfoy." La sangre se le helo a Harry.

-#-#-#-#-

"Nunca he visto nada como esto, él esta en una especie de coma." Madame Pomfrey negó con la cabeza, "Esto esta mas allá de mi, físicamente esta bien, es su mente." El director Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, "Me temo que esto esta mas allá de mi, además, solo hay un hombre que puede ser de ayuda." La pareja se puso triste a los pies de la cama.

Hermione y Ron se sentaron uno junto al otro pálidos y cara de piedra, los cuatro se volvieron cuando el crack de alguien apareciendo capto la atención, Harry apareció de repente ya estando en marcha llegando al lado de la cama de Draco en un latido de corazón. 'Estado.' Sin perder tiempo se traslado a inclinarse sobre Draco comprobando sus ojos y boca, "Físicamente bien, pero él esta en una especie de coma, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para traerlo de vuelta." Dijo Pomfrey.

Harry dejo la bolsa junto a él empezó a sacar los objetos antes de regresar a la cama para trabajar. Absorto en sus atenciones no se dio cuenta que Dumbledore se fue, Madame Pomfrey caminar de regreso a su oficina. Varias horas después, Harry se sentó con calambres en su espalda, con sudor frio y no mas adelante entonces cuando empezó.

Volviéndose a Hermione y Ron sus manos se agitaban furiosamente ante él, '¿Qué diablos paso?' Con los ojos hinchados Hermione comenzó la narración con su voz ronca con el mal uso, Harry escucho tranquilamente hasta que termino. Asintiendo con la cabeza solemnemente él se inclino ligeramente colocando un suave beso en los pálidos labios. De pie miro la mesa de noche al lugar donde la esfera estaba en la decorosa caja inocente. Recogiendo la caja comenzó a salir de la enfermería, Hermione se puso furiosa, "¿A dónde vas?" Volviéndose él hizo un gesto con una sola mano, su normalmente sonriente rostro frio e inmóvil. 'Voy a volver a mi habitación y estudiar este asunto y tratar de recuperar lo único en esta vida que me importa, a través de un dios de la guerra abandonado… y la amiga que pudo haber matado a sus pequeños celos.' De pie con la boca abierta de horror ella lo vio irse.

-#-#-#-#-

_Siempre ha sido tan oscuro… Draco estaba tan frio. "¿Harry?" Llamo débilmente en la noche sombría. Era un raro paisaje desolado que él estaba. Las burbujas rebotaban por encima. La menuda figura se estremeció parecían intrascendente, pero ahora cuando vinieron… se empujaban y se trasladaron juntos saltando mas y mas. Draco sabía lo que pasaría después que las burbujas descendieran sobre él. Una vez que llegaran a Draco, una vez mas volvería a vivir los peores momentos de su vida._

-#-#-#-#-

Harry cerro los ojos frotándolos sus ojos ardían de cansancio. Le dolían, su cuerpo herido no había dormido en las últimas semanas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba viéndose un rato con una barba de una semana y su aspecto aparentemente descuidado. Él podría importarle menos lo que parecía, Draco había estado en coma un mes, no tenia idea de como ayudarlo. Se oyó un golpe en su retrato.

Trasladándose a abrirla miro y la ahora TV cubierta de polvo, la plataforma oscura que contenía todas las películas de Draco… su vida no era lo mismo sin el pequeño rubio, estaba tan oscuro. Reconoció que él estaba en un mal lugar mental… un lugar que él realmente no quería estar. Él estaba una vez mas, usando la espada de Gryffindor, el frío metal tenia una potencia de radiación era un amigo frente a un tiempo oscuro y lúgubre.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, abrió el retrato mirando a la pareja que estaba más allá de él, Ron y Hermione. Harry no había hablado con Hermione desde el incidente. "¿Harry podemos entrar?" Asintiendo con la cabeza rígidamente se movió para permitir la entrada. Los tres se trasladaron a instalarse en la sala de estar en el sofá, el silencio era incomodo y lleno de tensión. "Harry…" Hermione dijo en voz baja en medio del silencio, "Harry vine a pedir disculpas, y quiero hacer las cosas mejor entre nosotros." Resoplando Harry miro a su cara endurecida. "Sé que he sido mezquina y celosa, y actuado como niña caprichosa… pero nunca quise hacer daño a Draco, o a ti." Apagándose ella contuvo las lagrimas, "Quiero ayudar, queremos ayudar. Queremos traerlo a casa." Harry suspiro soltando la rabia que sentía hacia uno de sus mejores amigos. No tenía sentido guardar rencor que no iba a salvar a Draco.

De pie se movía a través de su mesa de trabajo agarrando los papeles que había estado trabajando en el último mes, con gran temor se los entrego a Hermione sentada en la silla esperando por él, esperando leer sus conclusiones.

-#-#-#-#-

_Él respiro profundo como el orbe lo encerraba. Ojos cerrados herméticamente jadeo cuando pudo respirar una vez más. Draco no quería abrir los ojos, él sabia lo que estaba al otro lado. Fatigados ojos grises se abrieron viéndose a si mismo a los once años, de pie ante un igualmente joven Harry tendiéndole la mano. Vio el intervalo de ira y desamparo que se apodero del joven Draco._

_Imágenes borrosas y la escena cambio estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin en silencio mirando con ansia la mesa de Gryffindor con la voz retumbando de un chico de pelo desordenado. Draco sintió que las lagrimas silenciosas corrían, sus emociones se enfrentaban a él desde hacia mucho tiempo estaban siendo enterrados por la fuerza detenido a través de su subconsciente. Dolía mas que nada de lo que había sentido nunca._

_Los recuerdos eran siempre diferentes, siempre eran dolorosos… los peores momentos de su vida. A veces eran rápidos, otros eran detallados, todos y cada momento grabado en detalle increíble, como si él estuviera allí de nuevo. El recuerdo se desvaneció a negro y Draco sabia lo que venia… mientras que los otros variaban éste nunca lo hizo. Un pequeño sollozo se le escapo. Él vio a Harry… Harry antes de la guerra. Viéndose determinado, la espada de Gryffindor brillaba sobre su espalda en la luz de la luna pálida. Se precipito el pasado de Draco no – existencia de presencia. Vio como él detrás de Harry corriendo hacia las dos figuras de la colina._

"_¡Harry!" El Draco en la memoria grito, llorando en serio ahora Draco vio como el flash en la colina, y luego a si mismo gritando de horror al ver el cuerpo arrugado de Harry en el suelo. El recuerdo se desvaneció y la burbuja estallo y él estaba solo, una vez mas en el paisaje desolado. Sollozando Draco cayó de rodillas llorado hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas, el corazón roto y tan cansado se quedo mirando sin ver en el lugar oscuro que estaba. "Harry…"_

-#-#-#-#-

Hermione dejo a un lado el trabajo final mirando hacia Harry, "Si estoy en lo correcto," comenzó Hermione, "¿Crees que esta piedra o lo que sea ha inducido a un coma mágico donde Draco esta reproduciendo los peores momentos de su vida?" Harry asintió con la cabeza muy sombrío, 'Me encontré con pergaminos de mortífagos al acecho de una nueva forma de 'tortura.' La mente esta atrapada en un bucle constante de horror mientras el cuerpo se consume.' Ron y Hermione se veían pálidos y demacrados, "Eso es terrible," susurro Ron a nadie en particular.

'Creo que tengo la solución, es peligroso, pero vale la pena el intentarlo…' Hermione parecía vagamente incomoda, "¿Qué estas pensando Harry?" El hombre miro hacia otro lado, 'Magia mental, voy a ver si puedo sacar a Draco de la pesadilla.' Hubo un silencio de asombro antes de que Hermione se pusiera de pie, "No Harry eso es peligroso, hurgar en la mente de la gente es… es que no se ni lo que podría hacer. Pero en serio podría estropear a los dos." Harry se encogió de hombros, 'Es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos, voy a ir y ver su puedo traerlo de vuelta. Uno de los documentos fue tomado sobre las personas con mentes fuertes o recuerdos podrían estallar. Draco tiene un montón de recuerdos terribles, la pesadilla es fuerte, pero si él es mas fuerte puede volver.'

Ambos parecían impotentes cuando la mandíbula de Harry se endureció en lo que él pensaba que iba a necesitar, 'Por favor dile a Dumbledore lo que he hecho después que me encuentre…'

.

* * *

.

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	14. Pesadillas

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo catorce: pesadillas**

**.**

Harry se sentó al lado de la cama viendo el IV, un IV muggle de fluidos por goteo a su novio pálido y esquelético. Su cuerpo estaba desgastado, los líquidos y tratamientos muggles lo mantenían con vida, a duras penas. Tomando un respiro tranquilizador coloco un beso en los pálidos labios sin vida, antes de colocar las manos suavemente sobre la frente de Draco. Tomando una respiración tranquila estabilizadora, busco su centro sacando del gran pozo de magia llevando las manos invisibles hacia la mente de Draco. La espada de Gryffindor zumbaba con el poder, la sala estaba en silencio mientras la figura oscura por la noche se dejo caer hacia adelante e inmóvil. Tan inmóvil como la pálida figura en la cama.

-#-#-#-#-

_Era un lugar oscuro, Harry sintió como si estuviera flotando en el aire. "¿Draco?" Llamo no todo sorprendido de que su voz trabajara en este subconsciente. Era agradable ser capaz una vez mas de hablar de nuevo, después de pasar tanto tiempo en silencio. Flotaba a través de este abismo, antes de darse cuenta de que no era lo suficientemente profundo. "Aguarda amor ya voy…"_

-#-#-#-#-

"¿Madame Pomfrey?" Albus Dumbledore entro a la enfermería con un malestar, Ron y Hermione detrás de sus talones. La mujer salió de su oficina, "¿Si, director?" Sin embargo el trío se había detenido a los pies de la cama con una mirada de infinita tristeza deslizándose a través de los ojos normalmente brillantes. Ya era demasiado tarde…

Harry estaba tan quieto como Draco sobre su cuerpo, una suave luz azul venían de la espada en su espalda. "Es demasiado tarde…" Susurro el director, "Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar y esperar…"

-#-#-#-#-

"_¿Draco?" En este mundo se hizo eco de su voz y hueco, que había profundizado mas en este mundo y ahora se puso de pie en una desolada llanura. Al llegar a la tierra camino lentamente hacia adelante. "¡Draco!" Vio al rubio de pie e inmóvil en la distancia- "¡Draco!" El rubio no respondió ni se movió, su atención estaba en otra parte. Harry pronto choco con una pared invisible. La caída hacia atrás se apretó tímidamente contra la clara pared delante de él._

_De pie se inclino en contra de ella observando lo que parecieron horas mientras Draco estaba inmóvil, Harry no podía ver bien a través de la pared que cambio a transparente, pero pensó que Draco se veía como si estuviera llorando. "Draco…" Su era ronca y grito cuando finalmente hubo un estallido y la pared se desvaneció sorprendiendo a Harry y Draco se apartó cayendo de rodillas. Vacilante se detuvo a varios pies a la figura encorvada, "¿Draco?" Susurro. Lentamente los ojos grises sin emociones se volvieron hacia él, largos segundos pasaron antes de un grito de terror llenaron el aire. "¡No!" Retrocediendo Draco extendió las manos a la defensiva. "¡No! ¡No por favor no!" Lloro y se alejó sin aliento, "Oh dios, no por favor, solo tienes que ir no quiero verlo nunca mas…"_

_No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo Harry se quedo inmóvil esperando que algo tuviera sentido. "Draco," comenzó con calma, "¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?" El rubio estaba en el suelo en posición fetal, llorando, se estaba retirado a su corazón, llegando al alma. Finalmente se calmo, sin aliento. "Rechazo…" Draco finalmente susurro con voz ronca. Harry se sentó sin tocar, "Draco que rechazo," ojos sin vida otra vez, "Harry me va a rechazar él dirá que no a mi otra vez como siempre…" Inmóvil, salvo por su delgado pecho subiendo y bajando. "Draconis Malfoy, nunca te rechazaría. Te quiero mas que nada." Esos ojos se movieron finalmente viéndolo, "¿Harry?" Empujándose así mismo con voz temblorosa en su rodilla Draco miro intensamente a dos ojos verdes muy claros. Una mano temblorosa se alzó vacilante, "¿Harry?" El otro sonrió suavemente, "Herodotus James Potter," con un grito Draco estaba en sus brazos. "Sabia que ibas a venir," le susurro contra su pecho, "He estado atrapado aquí durante tanto tiempo, solo quería ir a casa… solo quería volver a ti."_

_Doliendo el pecho a Harry, "Vamos a ir a casa Draco, vamos pero va depender de ti…"_

-#-#-#-#-

Ron y Hermione se sentaron entre las dos camas, Harry y Draco estaban quietos y tranquilos, había sido una semana desde que Harry fue a sacar a Draco. "¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar?" Hermione pregunto vacilante a nadie en particular. Draco no tenia buen aspecto a pasar de la IV y tratamientos muggle que no estaban seguros de cuanto tiempo su cuerpo podía aguantar. "Por favor regresa pronto, esto es todo por mi culpa…" Hermione tomo la pálida mano de Draco suavemente, silenciosas lagrimas rodando por su rostro.

-#-#-#-#-

"_¿Qué quieres decir Harry?" Sonriendo ayudo al mas pequeño a levantarse, "Quiero decir necesitas vencer esto, estos recuerdos tuyos malos, ¿No?" Un gesto vacilante, "Tienes que empujar mas allá de ellos, es necesario recordar los buenos Draco." El rubio se vio sorprendido, "Empújalos mas allá y recuerda esos momentos de te dieron la mayor felicidad y sacamos de aquí."_

_Hubo un estruendo inquietante por encima de ellos, una de las muchas burbujas se estaban escapando y moviéndose hacia ellos, Draco se estremeció físicamente en el miedo él sabia lo que venia. Harry le agarro suavemente por los hombros, "Draco, eres fuerte, eres mas fuerte que yo, voy a estar aquí contigo." Draco miro hacia arriba lentamente sinceros ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, Harry… llevo suaves pálidas manos tocando la cara, localizando donde las cicatrices habían estado. Esto era Harry en el momento antes de la guerra. "Siempre has sido tan hermoso…" Susurro Draco, hermosos labios torcidos en una sonrisa, "Así te amo," la burbuja se vislumbraba mas cerca, "Se fuerte," sonriendo suavemente Draco se inclino hacia adelante besando a Harry, mientras la burbuja descendía encerrando a la pareja._

-#-#-#-#-

Hermione corrió hacia la gárgola a toda velocidad, "¡Caldera de pasteles!" Grito sin detenerse salto a un lado y corrió por las escaleras. "¡Director! ¡Director!" Irrumpiendo por la puerta vio a Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio, "¡Señor! ¡Madame Pomfrey dice que se están moviendo!"

-#-#-#-#-

"_Harry…" Draco estaba aterrorizado su interior se sentía como gelatina y sus manos temblaban violentamente. Se estaba viendo una vez mas, mirando con nostalgia como un joven Harry se rio y bromeo en la Gran Comedor. "Se fuerte Draco, que recuerdas… que fue mejor." Cerro los ojos y mentalmente tamizo a través de los recuerdos, "Mi cumpleaños…" Susurro concentrándose tirándose la memoria hacia adelante. "Esta funcionando amor…" Escucho a Harry susurrar._

_Al abrir los ojos vio la sala de menesteres, llena de sus amigos, rostros perdidos durante la guerra. Había sido uno de sus momentos mas felices, vio como su yo se echo a reír abrazando y besado a todo el mundo. Vio como en el sueño Harry lo cogió girando a su alrededor antes de liberarlo. "Te ame entonces sabes…" El Harry con él susurro al oído. Draco asintió con la cabeza, "También te ame…" La imagen estaba vacilando y decolorando, transformándose de nuevo a sus pesadillas. Él estaba una vez viéndose a si mismo siendo abusado por su padre. El hombre le pegaba duro, el otro Draco rehuía jadeando de dolor. _

"_Piensa Draco, una mejor memoria…" Cerrando los ojos frente a la horrible imagen, pensó en su primer beso con Harry. El recuerdo de la paliza se desvaneció y él estaba en la enfermería… enrollando una venda alrededor del brazo de Harry. Sonrió mientras miraba con amor, ya que torpemente se reunieron con timidez. Sus emociones oscilaban entre un sollozo y la risa. "¿Esa es una de tus mejores recuerdos?" Escucho la voz suave a su derecha. Él asintió con la cabeza temblorosa mientras observaba la escena una y otra vez. Este estaba desapareciendo, la memoria fuerte. Draco sabia la imagen que venia, vio el campo de nuevo la noche que escucho la horrible risa en ese momento él estaba listo._

"_Se fuerte Draco…" Pero el rubio ya estaba concentrado en el mejor recuerdo que tenia. Sintió que la burbuja se estremecía y la memoria de él y Harry, la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Cuando Harry le había hecho suyo. Al abrir los ojos vio como él y Harry empujaron el uno contra el otro arqueándose, gimiendo en éxtasis. "¿Es así como me ves?" Echo un vistazo a la posición de Harry junto a él, antes de mirar al de la memoria. "¿Qué quieres decir?" El verdadero Harry junto a él fruncía el ceños en confusión, "Me ves como antes… no ves mis cicatrices." Draco sonrió tirando de él cerca, "El amor es ciego, Herodotus." Lo beso profundamente Draco sintió que la burbuja se estremecía ante el sonido de ruptura._

_Estaban siendo empujados hacia arriba Draco agarro con fuerza a Harry, "Lo hiciste, luchaste y ganaste." Draco lo tenia mas cerca, "Mientras todavía tengo mi voz Draco, te amare siempre…"_

-#-#-#-#-

Harry abrió los ojos asuntando a Ron, quien se quedo dormido al lado de la cama. "¡Harry!" Trato de erguirse, se sentó de nuevo con la misma rapidez que sus rodillas cedieron. "¡Oh dios compañero!" Claros ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas, "Pensamos que te habíamos perdido…" Grazno. Sentado le dio al otro una palmada en el hombro sonriendo, abrió la boca para decir que todo estaba bien, pero todo lo que salió fue un graznido sibilante. Sonriendo tristemente se había olvidado por un momento que ya no podía hablar.

Un gemido salió de la cama donde la figura inmóvil de Draco estaba. Harry había terminado junto a su cama en un momento. Los pálidos ojos se abrieron, "Harry…" Murmuro antes de una tos desesperante lo atrapara. Madame Pomfrey después de haber oído el ruido corrió con un vaso de agua gritando de sorpresa al ver a los pacientes despiertos. "¡Oh Harry! ¡Chico listo lo has hecho!" Sin perder tiempo se traslado junto a Draco para revisarlo.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y Dumbledore entro seguido por Hermione. La chica de pelo castaño grito, corriendo al lado de Draco llorando sus disculpas. Todo era un poco confuso en cuanto al pequeño rubio que examinaban. Harry explico al director. Ron y Hermione es explicaría lo que había pasado después.

Unas horas mas tarde las cosas se habían establecido, Dumbledore había dejado el brillo restaurado en sus ojos. Ron y Hermione estaban ahora en silencio mientras Harry y Draco comían. Harry comió un poco mas que su amante, pero feliz de ver al rubio comer. El aire seguía siendo espeso con la tensión, las cosas estaban todavía sin resolver entre Harry y Hermione, el hombre no era tan indulgente como Draco.

"Quiero tratar de explicar Harry," un solo ojo esmeralda le lanzo una mirada que podría congelar el agua. "Yo solo… yo estaba tan celosa, acababas de lograr tanto y yo… yo no." Ella miro sus ropas, "Siempre pensé que iba a ir a algún lugar, y te nombraron maestro, tienes una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, eres un caballero con enlace al ministerio. Harry tus títulos seguían y seguían. Has publicado el libro mas vendido." Ella estaba llorando, lágrimas corrían por su rostro, "Mereces todo Harry, eres tan fuerte y tan valiente y estaba siendo una niña petulante y no podía simplemente ser feliz por mi mejor amigo. Ahora… ahora creo que te he perdido para siempre porque era demasiado estúpida para dejarlo pasar."

Ahogando un sollozo apretó la mano de Ron, Draco coloco su mano sobre Harry mirándolo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. El hombre de pelo oscuro suspiro, si Draco la podía perdonar supuso que él podía. De pie se traslado a arrodillarse al nivel de los ojos de Hermione, 'Hermione has sido uno de mis mejores amigos desde el primer año hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Si Draco pudo perdonarte entonces yo puedo…' Las palabras se desvanecieron en el aire y Hermione le echo los brazos alrededor de él sollozando.

-#-#-#-#-

Era muy tarde Harry se coloco cómodo en la cama de la enfermería situando a Draco en sus brazos. El rubio estaba sobre el corazón de su amante, latiendoss fuerte constantemente lo adormecieron. Asustado levantando las manos por encima de ellos moviéndose en los familiares patrones en la penumbra, '¿Vas a estar aquí cuando me despierte?' Dedos callosos recorrieron hacia los brazos pálidos suaves, dedos largos y delicados, antes de firmar también. 'Siempre voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes mañana y todos los días después de eso…' Con una sonrisa se instalo de nuevo en contra de su amor.

.

* * *

.

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


	15. Seis años mas tarde

**.**

**NA: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR SAMPTRA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo quince: seis años mas tarde…**

**.**

'Con el fin de defenderse contra las artes oscuras, es necesario comprender las artes oscuras…' Profesor Potter estaba escribiendo en la parte posterior de la pizarra en la clase. Detrás de él, su clase avanzada de séptimo año en DCAO estaba tomando notas frenéticas, a excepción de varias chicas que estaban suspirando tratando de ganar la atención del caliente profesor Potter. Mientras que otros chicos estaban mas interesados en algo muy diferente… 'Sr. Edwards, ¿Qué tiene el Sr. Weathers mas interesante que yo en este preciso momento?' Hubo un murmullo de risas en toda la clase. Harry escondió una sonrisa mientras miraba a los dos adolescentes ruborizados como una remolacha.

-#-#-#-#-

Las campanas repicaron y la clase termino, una vez que todos los niños se habían ido él se reunió frente a la puerta solo para encontrarse cara a cara con la profesora de Transfiguraciones, 'Hey Hermione, ¿Cómo te sientes?' Gimió ella llevando la mano a su espalda, "Camino embarazada, Harry," sonriendo le ofreció un brazo encabezándola para el Gran Comedor y el almuerzo.

Hermione y Ron tenian tres años de casados y actualmente esperando su primer hijo. El embarazo de Hermione estaba entrando en su último mes y lista para estallar en cualquier momento. Llegando al Gran Comedor la ayudo en su asiento antes de establecerse a su lado. Vio a su mejor amigo atravesar el pasillo viéndose sucio, con una sonrisa. Hermione le dio un bufido como las adolescentes siguieron el progreso de su marido. Él se unió a ellos en la mesa principal, "Oi Compañero ¿Haciéndolo bien?" Le dio a Harry una palmada amistosa, Ron era el profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid había decidido renunciar a la parte de enseñanza que prefería mantener los terrenos de Hogwarts.

El director Dumbledore se había retirado hace cuatro años, dejado a la profesora McGonagall ser directora haciendo a Harry jefe de la casa Gryffindor ahora. Riendo los tres comenzaron el almuerzo.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry sentado sobre su escoba de práctica, el equipo de Quidditch se veía muy decente este año. Soplando su silbato les indico hacer el aterrizaje en el campo, 'Excelente trabajo muchachos, vamos a guardar por la noche.' El último del equipo se mueve a través del amplio campo de vuelta al castillo. Colocando la escoba por encima del hombro comenzó a seguir silbando por lo bajo, el sol se ponía y era el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar.

Sonriendo se dirigió a la entrada principal, una figura se inclino hacia la puerta abierta, "Hey extraño…" Susurro la otra figura. Sonriendo Harry salto dos pasos a la vez, 'Hey amor…' El hombre de pelo oscuro tiro al delgado rubio a sus brazos. Draco estaba vestido de manera informal en sus jeans ajustados y una gran sudadera con capucha de Harry. Veintitrés años, Draco era tan hermoso como el día en que lo había conocido. '¿Saliste temprano esta noche?' El medi – mago sonrió, "Si, pensé en sorprenderte," largos brazos rodearon el cuello de Harry, inclinándose hacia adelante Draco mordió la oreja de su amante duro, "Te ves tan caliente Harry…" Sonriendo el otro miro a su Gryffindor llevando la camiseta de práctica. "Te ves exactamente igual que lo hiciste el día que ganaste la copa de Quidditch en nuestro último año… quería follarte tan mal." Cejas oscuras se arquearon en la excitación, "Eres tan caliente, duro y tonificado, el juego era brutal y duro… hace mis rodillas débiles solo pensar en ello."

Su erección luchaba contra sus pantalones, sin preámbulos arrojo a Draco encima del hombro haciendo el camino a su dormitorio. Él espero a que Draco firmara la contraseña, corriendo por las escaleras hasta la cama. Riendo el rubio reboto en la cama arrodillándose se saco la sudadera dejando una camiseta ajustada sobre sus abdominales. Harry se congelo de pie junto a la cama, vio como dedos largos y elegantes desabrocho el botón de los vaqueros apretados tirando hacia abajo… Draco no usa ropa interior con los vaqueros. Tragando densamente Harry permaneció inmóvil cuando los vaqueros se fueron. "Harry estabas tan bueno hoy en el juego… tan duro… me has traído aquí, ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" Harry sonrió como un lobo a su amante quería jugar. 'Tu Draco… voy a hacerte mio…' Sacándose su camisa se arrastró sobre la cama.

"¿Oh si?" Acercándose a Draco entrelazo los dedos por el pelo rubio y sedoso tirando bruscamente exponiendo el cuello elegante pálido. Mordió fuerte saboreando los gemidos de su amante apenas hacia, Draco tenia un pequeño fetiche de dominación. A él le encantaba cuando Harry se hacia cargo, no le daba opción simplemente le derribaba y lo violaba. Los fuertes brazos de Harry lo rodearon pero le arranco la camiseta. Largo pelo rubio cae suelto sobre los hombros estrechos, se veía muy inocente, sus ojos claros llenos de lujuria, labios hinchados por los exuberantes besos duros.

Gimiendo deslizo las fuertes manos en el interior de los suaves globos redondos del culo del rubio. Apretando sintiendolo en su boca. Haciéndose cargo él hizo girar a Draco sobre su estomago, tirando los pantalones fuera de le dio a ese tentador culo una fuerte bofetada. El otro dio un grito de sorpresa seguido de un suave gemido. Harry arrojo sus propios pantalones y bóxer moviéndose e inclinándose sobre su amante, moviendo el pelo largo y ataco la parte posterior del cuello. Sus delgadas manos tiraron hacia arriba sus caderas. "¡Oh! ¡Harry!" Gimiendo empujo hacia atrás, sonriendo el otro cogió el lubricante siempre listo en la mesilla de noche.

Resbaladizos dedos se metieron con urgencia en la estrecha abertura, "¡Oh dios!" Draco gimió y con el pecho presionando las manos en el colchón con una almohada dejando el culo en el aire, exponiéndose a su amante. Impaciente por estar rodeado del fuerte calor Harry retiro sus dedos sustituyéndolos por su palpitante miembro. Con un gemido silencioso siguió adelante deslizándose hacia adelante en el musculo tenso le permitió la entrada. "¡Oh Harry!" Manos fuertes lo arrastraron hacia atrás como Harry empujaba hacia adelante. "¡Oh, oh!" Gimiendo empujo sus caderas hacia atrás y Harry lo monto con fuerza desde atrás, se sentía tan bien. "Oh dios mio…" Se lamento en la almohada debajo de su cara.

Sin previo aviso Harry salió fácilmente moviendo de un tirón a su amor de espalda, antes de que Draco pudiera gemir en señal de protesta fue una vez más empalado. Envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor de Harry que él disfruto de la sensación de su amante moviéndose en él. Vio la cara de Harry girando en el placer silencioso con la mandíbula apretada, y los ojos medio cerrados. El calor era intenso, sabia que no iba a durar, "Harry…" Draco gimió segundos antes que su palma callosa se envolviera alrededor de su propia erección. Tomo uno, dos, tres bombeos antes de que llegara a gritar el nombre de Harry y derramo su semilla pegajosa entre sus cuerpos sudorosos.

Harry dio un profundo gemido antes de que él también se derramara en lo profundo de su pequeño amante. Se inclino hacia adelante dando respiraciones profundas, "Wow," Draco susurro, riendo beso la cabeza oscura en su pecho, "¿Entonces eso es lo que habría sucedido si yo hubiera llegado después de esa noche?" Riendo en silencio Harry se levanto para obtener un paño húmedo. Varios minutos después la pareja se encontraba debajo de las sabanas, la única luz provenía de la luna llena que entraba por los ventanales. Suspirando suavemente Draco lo abrazo mas y como era su ritual nocturno levanto las manos por encima de ellos bajo la luna largos dedos comenzaron a firmar. '¿Estarás aquí cuando me despierte?' Grandes manos curtidas se unieron, 'Siempre voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes mañana y todos los días después…' Inclinando su cabeza beso a Harry lentamente, prolongado. "Te amo Harry Potter," sintió los labios sonreír contra los suyos. Antes de que hablar en silencio, 'Te amo Draco Malfoy,' contento se deslizo al sueño, todo estaba bien en el mundo.

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FIS DEJEN REVIEW**


End file.
